Catalytic Reaction: A Live In Nanny Story
by rayne 24
Summary: She came into your lives unplanned and unexpected but she had changed so much.She brought love and laughter back into my life and the lives of my children not because of her job but because of her heart for that she has stolen my heart.AH.OOC. No Under 18
1. In Which The Story Begins

**Disclaimer :** Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Link to Blog on Profile.**

**Catalytic Reaction.**

**Chapter One: In Which The Story Begins.**

**Isabella's POV.**

_Dear Diary,_

_I fell today. Stupid Gravity! I always knew someone had it out for me but Gravity. Jeez! I managed to scrap up my knee pretty good too. But while I am used to that (i.e. the falling) something weird happened today._

_When I fell, mama was in the living room and I was in the back yard. I know she couldn't hear me fall all the way there but before I even stood up my mama was there picking me up and taking me into the house. She cleaned my cut and placed some ointment on it and then told me to go relax on the couch and she would be there shortly._

_When she came in, she handed me a big bowl of ice-cream and we cuddled together. That's when I asked her how she I knew I fell and she looked at me and smiled when she told me that she always knew when I was hurt because she was my mother._

_I want that one day diary. I want a daughter who I would love so much that I would know if she was hurting. I want to be a mama. I want to be a mama just like my mama._

_From the Diary of Isabella Swan: Age Eleven._

_._

_._

_._

"Are you sure about this, sweetheart?" My mother asked for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night.

"No, but I think that this is the best thing for me. I really am trusting Angela on this one. What was I thinking when I chose to go to Julliard for college. I should have gone to Yale or Dartmouth even then I might have a job" I sighed sinking further into the plush couch as I sipped my cocoa.

"Bella sweetheart, you were following your heart and I don't ever want to hear you regret doing something like following your heart but this is not something you should go out on a whim and do. Maybe you should take a week or two more to really think this through." She said gently; her maternal concern radiating through her.

"Renee, really." My aunt, godmother and best friend, Esme, laughed. "You really are trying to keep her here forever, aren't you? Let the girl go and do her thing. I am sure she has thought this through and from what I have heard is that they are very high class and respectable people." My aunty said as she nibbled on her cookie.

"But Esme, what if…" My mother began again only to be cut of by my father as he trudged into the living room, drenched from head to toe no doubt from the rain that was always present in Forks, Washington.

"Hello the ladies of my life. How are we on this wet Wednesday afternoon?" He asked as he accepted a towel and a kiss from my mother.

"We are fine." My mother giggled slightly as my father shook out his hair allowing some rain droplets to fall onto her playfully.

"Momma here is trying to lock me in the closet so that I won't leave you come next week." I said as I smiled at the loving interaction between my parents all the while slightly envious hoping that one day that would be me.

"Renee, as a father and the Chief of Police I cannot allow you to lock our daughter in the closet." My father scolded but there was an evil gleam in his eye telling me he was far from done. "She is a big girl. If you need to lock her away somewhere so that we get to keep our little girl forever, lock her in the basement." My father chuckled as I pouted.

"You do that to my niece and so help me God I will turn both your hinds red after I helped my darling to escape." Esme chuckled; allowing her gaze to look with my father in their well-known sibling showdown.

"Esme my favorite sister, what bring you to my humble abode?" My father asked as he broke their playfully heated gaze and leaning down to kiss my aunt on her cheek.

"Charles Swan, I am your only sister and as to why I am here: it is simply because I came to spend time with my niece and she just happened to invite me for dinner as well." My aunt rebutted with a smile as my father's face took on a look of mock hurt.

"Esme, your words wound me. I thought you came for me" My father said as he retreated up the stairs no doubt to change his clothes in time for dinner leaving us all giggling.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bella are you sure about everything? Is everything settled with Angela?" My dad as he reached for the bread rolls.

Now, if there was one thing I could say about Charles and Renee Swan and not be struck down by lightning for lying it would be the fact that, without a doubt, that they are two of the most persistent people and if you didn't know how to counteract their persistence, you soon find yourself doing their bidding.

"Yup. Mr. Cullen asked for me to meet with him after he got home from work Monday. Apparently he is desperate to get someone to start work immediately." I said through a mouthful of my mother's excellent pasta dish while both my mother and aunt tsked at my non-existent manners.

"Arrangements made too?" He asked parental concern showing again in his eyes quite like my mother.

"Yup. Angela got the weekend off so I am staying with her and her boyfriend, Ben, in their apartment. And before you say anything you met Ben already." I added quickly before my parents could object.

"Good and the interview is on Monday, right?"

"At five." I nodded "Apparently they want me to start as soon as possible which means if all goes well that I'll have a job by Tuesday." I said belching loudly.

"Isabella," my mother scolded while my aunt threw her napkin at me. "How you are going to raise two children while you have no manners of your own is beyond me. Please I beg of you: do not embarrass me please." My mother said in a dejected voice.

"Oh relax mother! I know what I am doing." I said before I ran out of the dining room in search of ice-cream.

.

.

.

.

An hour later after a heated spoon war with my father over who got the last spoonful of double chocolate chucky chocolate chip ice-cream, I bundled myself in a blanket and walked out into the porch were my mother and aunt were.

"And then apparently Jessica walked in on her father and her mother-in-law doing the nasty in the back room of the store. The poor girl collapsed straight into Michael's arms." My mother said; compassion lacing her voice.

"Oh the poor dear." My aunt sighed as I placed my head on her lap. "Those two should be ashamed of themselves."

"At least I never had to worry about Charles Swan, police-chief, like that and I am thankful every day that he was the one I fell for. Our marriage wasn't exactly what I would have hoped for but it turned out to be everything that I wanted." My mother said as she stared at my father who was engrossed in some football game who was completely oblivious to the world around him.

"Everything okay, sweetie?" My auntie asked as she played with my hair.

"Yeah. I'm just hoping that I could do this." I said; hugging her legs.

"Off course my dear. After all you are a Swan." My mother said comfortingly as my aunt nodded in agreement.

"And all you have to do is call and we'll be there sweetie. Rain or shine." My aunt interjected.

"Day or night." I heard my father's gruff voice supply as he walked out onto the porch and lifted me into his lap allowing me to snuggle into him like I did when I was a child.

And that was all that was said about me and my job until I left home two days later.

.

.

.

.

It was four on a Friday afternoon when I found myself checking in for my four hour flight to Chicago and to say my family was happy would be down right lie.

"You good?" My aunt asked nervously as we waited for my flight number to be called.

"Yup. You good?" I asked as I took in her shaking form.

"No." She replied bluntly. "You sure about this? I don't think you should do this. You know what? Forget it. We're taking you home." She said sanding up from her seat only to be pulled down back by my mother.

"And here I thought you would be the voice of reason, Esme." My mother said with a roll of her eye.

"Esme, she will be fine." My father said comfortingly. "My baby girl is a strong woman who we could not be more proud of." He said with a watery smile causing me to leap into his arms. So what if I was a total daddy's girl?

"I love you baby girl. Remember, you'll always be my baby girl." He said as I sniffled into his neck.

I did not know how long I stayed in my father's arms but I remained holding onto him until I heard my flight number being called over head.

After hugging my mother for about ten minutes, comforting my aunt who was producing enough tears to keep an elephant hydrated and trying to prevent my father from over-weighting my luggage from all the pepper spray he was trying to give me, I finally took my first class seat, compliments of my soon to be employer.

.

.

.

.

My flight to Chicago was uneventful. I slept must of the way and was only woken by the flight attendant fifteen minutes before landing.

After gathering my luggage, I made my way out into the terminal in search off my unofficial sister. Before I had the chance to look around in search of said sister, I was tackled to the ground by a force of great magnitude.

"Bella!" Angela screamed drawing the attention of everyone in the terminal.

"Angela, I think you just dislocated my kidneys." I grunted still trapped by her weight.

"Not possible." She giggled and she sat up straddling my waist which earned some catcalls causing me to blush and Angela to giggle even more.

"Angela, my love." I heard the deep voice of the very British and very posh Benjamin Cheney, float down to us, "While I very much appreciate the fact that we have Isabella with us for the next two days and happy for the time we will have her with us, I don't appreciate nor enjoy the lustful stares being sent in the direction of my future wife and pseudo-sister. Having said that, might I be of some assistance?" Ben asked as he offered Angela his hand.

"Yes, please." I grunted in response as I allowed the six feet, two hundred and fifty pound man to bring me back to a perpendicular relationship with the floor.

"Hello, Bella." Ben said as he picked me up and pulled me into a hug. "IS this all your luggage?" He asked after he released me.

"Yup." I said all the while maturely popping my 'p'.

"Okay, my turn. I want a hug." Angela demanded as she turned me back to face her.

"Bella," Sorry about the attack. I missed you slippery bean." Angela said with tears streaming down her face.

"I missed you too, pigtail web." I said as I embraced my truest and only friend since birth. Two years of separation had done but strength our friendship.

"Come on girls. Let's get home and you could cry and talk until the morning.' Ben said gently as he led us to his car with Angela and I firmly clinging to each other.

.

.

.

"And do you remember, Lauren?"

"Oh God I hated her. And she hated you, Bella." Angela chuckled.

"I know but I never gave her a reason too." I laughed lying through my teeth.

"You liar!" Angela rebutted as she chocked slightly on her glass of wine. "You tied her to a chair at Jessica's sixth birthday party with the string from her halter top."

"Esme told me to do that if she picked on me again." I said in my defense as Angela elegantly snorted.

It had not taken us long to get to Ben's apartment after we had stopped for dinner at a small restaurant Angela insisted she had to carry me to, to have dinner. We had spent that time catching up on each other's lives and family. I had learnt that Ben was now a partner at the law firm he worked at and that Angela would not be working after their marriage which would take place in seven months. I also learnt that I was the maid of honor as well as the entire bridal party.

After we got to the apartment that was in every form and fashion one of the most luxurious places I had been in, Angela gave me a quick tour while Ben produce and bottle of wine and then quickly retreated to the bedroom he shared with Angela allowing us to let loose. His words not mine.

"So Ang, what can you tell me about this family?" I said after a moment had passed.

"I'm not going to lie to you Bells but the Cullen as royalty here. They got the power, wealth and beauty." Angela sighed looking out over the balcony.

"That's peachy." I said softly.

"It's not Bells. The Cullens are the stereotype. You know the movies where you see the men too busy with work to give a damn about the family and the women who only care about their image to give a damn about anything else, just having children because it is required of them and then they are handed off to some nanny and will be raised by that person until they're old enough to take care of themselves."

"Jesus Ang." I said looking over at my friend.

"I know you will want to kill me when you meet them Bella but this family needs someone like you; someone with a heart and who could love endlessly."

"Angela, what…." I asked kinda stupefied as to what she was saying.

"Bells, please just listen, okay? The family you are going to meet is that of Judge Edward Cullen and his two children. His wife Tanya is currently MIA. She'll surface again but not until the end of the year for the mandatory galas. Now, out of all the Cullen children, Edward is the favorite one, the golden boy. His grandfather on his mother's side left everything for him when he died. Over the years people have speculated how much he gained when his grandfather passed because his siblings, not even his mother got a dime. It's only the close people know how much he is worth.

Now Bella when I say that Edward is the favored one; it applies to both sides of his family. Since the age of eighteen, Edward has had unheard amount of money at his disposal. His father's father was a man of the law quite like Edward, and on the day that Edward got his acceptance letter from Harvard to study law, his grandfather's alma mater, it was on that day his grandfather signed a will leaving everything for Edward and his siblings despise him for it because while they all have the Cullen name, none of them except for Edward and his father Carlisle has the Cullen wealth."

"Jesus!" I exclaimed.

"Yup and I have watched as the love for money has divided that family probably beyond repair where now even their children are pushed for nothing below excellence, where a B is unacceptable and where all their time is devoted to some activity other than being a child. I am only telling you this because you need to know what you are walking into. The really victims in this is the children and Edward's are being hurt the most. I can't explain it to you but you are the only thing I know that could at least save those children. I know it's a lot to take in so I am going to call it a night. See you in the morning sis." Angela said as she left me to my own thoughts.

.

.

.

For the rest of the weekend, Angela and I did not speak about the Cullens. Wordlessly we had both agreed that enough had been said and that come what may we would have to trust each other on this. On Saturday, Ben insisted that he had to carry me to meet his family and then on Sunday the happy couple forced me to take a tour to Chicago with them so that I would not look like a complete tourist.

On Monday, I found myself seated on the couch of Ben's apartment as both he and Angela bustled around getting ready to leave.

"Good luck today Bella." Angela said as she slipped on her coat as she got ready to head over to the house of Rosalie and Emmett Cullen to take care of their children.

"Would I need it?" I said as I held on firmly to my coffee mug.

"No but I still needed to say it." And with a wave of his hand, Ben led Angela out the door leaving me to my own devices.

.

.

.

It was five on the dot when I knocked on the door to the apartment of Mr. Edward Cullen and only seconds later the door swung open to reveal a woman who resembled my grandmother.

"Hello." She greeted as she opened the door.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan." I said politely as I offered her my hand to shake. "I was supposed to be meeting a Mr. Edward Cullen about a live-in nanny position." I continued as the woman eyed me with a speculating look while taking my hand in hers.

"Ah yes. Please do come in and have a seat while I get Mr. Cullen for you and by the way my name is Anna and hopefully, if all goes well, we will be working closely from now on." She said with a soft smile as she walked out after showing me to the living room.

In her absence I decided to take a look around and what I saw left me shocked and partially revolted. Everything was white; so white that I was afraid to even sit on the chair that Ms. Anna offered me before she left. The walls only held the bear minimum with very few pictures scattered across the surface to show that there was at least some life in this apartment. There was nothing to indicate that there were children in this home; not even a scratch on the wall which left me baffled because I knew at home in Forks that I had at least scratch each panel of wood on the wall by the time I was five. There was no colour, no life and no happiness here and it left me with a cold feeling. Suddenly, I found myself fighting the urge to call my parents just to here their voices; just to feel love.

"Ms. Swan," I heard Ms. Anna call from behind me, "Mr. Cullen is just finishing up a call. Would you like anything while you wait?" She asked kindly as she lumbering into the room.

"No thank you. I must say that the apartment is immaculate. I don't know how you keep it all so …" I said as I struggled to find the word.

"Clean? Pristine? White?" She added in an attempt to help.

"No." I replied as I looked at a picture which hung from the wall containing the foot prints of a newborn baby.

"Cold? Lifeless? Unwelcoming?" A deep baritone interjected causing me to jump in fright as I whirled around.

"Oh!" I shrieked slightly as I fell back against the wall. "I'm sorry. I did not know you were here." I said with my hand over my chest as I took in the God-like man who walked into the room. He was easily six feet with lean body that was not overly muscular but well-kept. His hair was in messy disarray in all its copper glory. His chiseled face and piercing green eyes just oozed masculinity while his chosen attire, consisted of a crisp white long sleeved shirt, a blue vest and blue striped tie oozed power.

"No apologizes are needed Ms. Swan." He said with a wave of his hand as he walked into the room. "I am Edward Cullen and you are here about the live-in nanny position. Am I right?" he asked taking a seat opposite from where I stood.

"Yes, I am." I replied having caught myself a bit.

"Well I have already seen your resume and while I must say I am impressed it baffles as to why you would apply for a caretaking job when you have no qualifications in the education system. Care to shed some light on why that is so?" He asked looking at me with such intensity that I found myself looking down on myself in a self-conscious manner.

"I was actually looking for employment when my friend suggested I take a look into the live-in nanny lifestyle so I did and I liked what I saw." I said sheepishly as I sat precariously on the edge of the chair.

"So you understand the magnitude of the job you are about to be offered? It is no easy task taking care of a six year old and a seven month old." His green eyes taking on a look of deep hostility.

"I know that, Mr. Cullen. I know I am young but I think I can handle it." I rebutted as forcefully as I could.

"Well then Ms Swan. I would like to offer you a two week probation period during which I will be observing your interaction with my children. If things don't work out for the best then I am sorry to say that you will have to find another occupation. Is that alright?"

"Yes. It's doable." I said with a sigh knowing that there was now way I could have gotten anything better than that with regards to this cold man.

"Well then let's go into my office, sign the contract and you could ask me anything you like." He said offering me his hand which I reluctantly accepted.

"Mr. Cullen, could you tell me about your children?" I asked as we entered his office.

"From the advertisement you would know that I have two children: Carolina who is six and Ethan who is seven months."

"That is quite and age difference." I noted taking a seat across from him.

"Yes, I had Carolina when I was twenty-nine and just starting out as a judge." He responded nonchalantly; his voice void of any emotion while talking about his children shocking me to my core since I was accustomed to seeing my father's face light up like a Christmas tree anytime he simply spoke my name.

"You're a judge?" I asked cautiously not wanting him to think that I was prying but at the same time I need to know for my own sanity to at least know what I was dealing with.

"Yes, Ms. Swan." He stated rather bluntly. "I am a federal court judge. I also lecture as well on Thursdays at the University of Chicago. I am free on Fridays but I leave at four in the evening. Normally I spend my weekends away from here. On Sunday afternoons my father along with my godfather and godmother stop by and take the children. Before they leave, they will inform you of whatever they are planning to do. I return around six in the evening and then we have dinner as a family which you are required to attend." Mr. Cullen continued as he handed me a folder containing our contract.

"I know that you have requested that you have Sunday mornings off and I will allow that. Ms. Anna will watch the children until you return." He said as he stood. "I shall give you a few minutes to read over the contract and we will proceed from there." And with that he walked out the room.

.

.

.

.

It did not take me long to read the contract but not before calling Ben numerous times to explain certain things for me. At the end of it, Ben was speechless as to how well written and fair the contract was and was literally begging me to give him a copy as his legal fees. I, on the other hand, had no idea why he was so excited about the contract since it all looked like pig latin to me. After ending the call, I signed the contract and made my way out of the room in search of Mr. Cullen. However, I did not have to search long or hard even though I heard him before I actually saw him.

"Seriously Carolina, a B+! This is unacceptable. How does one go about getting a B in first grade math, Carolina?" Mr. Cullen raged. "You had better get this grade up or I swear on all that is holy that there will be hell to pay. Do you understand me, Carolina?"

"Yes, Daddy." The little girl, who I had yet to see, answered in a timid voice that broke with her sobs.

"Why are you crying?" He sighed in exasperation. "It not my fault…."

Before he could say anything further, I intervened.

"Mr. Cullen." I said in a 'would be innocent' voice. You know the voice that says 'finally, I found you."

"Ms. Swan. May I help you?" He asked me as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know that I have signed the contract. I left it in your office and if possible I would like to meet the children." I said even thought my attention was solely focused on the sobbing girl to his side.

"Certainly, Ms. Swan. This here is Carolina." He said gesturing to his side where his daughter had her head lowered as her body shook with her sobs.

"Carolina, please stop crying." Mr. Cullen said as he rolled his eyes. "Clean yourself up and meet you new nanny. I am going to get my son, Ms. Swan" Mr. Cullen directed at me before he walked out.

Sniffling quietly, Carolina stood with hunched shoulders and made her way over to me.

"Hello Miss." She said softly in her bell like voice. "I'm Carolina." She said as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

Sighing, I stooped down so that I could see her face and took out a tissue from my bag. Gently, I passed the tissue along the child's face, wiping away her remaining tears. She was a beautiful girl with soft blonde hair that was tinged with her father's copper tones and even though now, her beautiful brown eyes were filled with tears, I did not have to use a lot of energy to imagine how she would look when her eyes would be filled with joy and not sadness.

"Hello Carolina. My name is Bella." I said gently as tears still fell from her eyes even though her sobbing had stopped. "Now tell me what these tears are about." I prompted gently as I remained stooped in front of her.

"I didn't get an A in my math exam and my daddy got angry." The poor dear said softly. "He always get's angry."

"Oh well let us not worry about that tonight okay? I'll be here from tomorrow so we'll work on getting that 'A' okay?" I said with a soft smile. "Now why are you still in your uniform?" I asked as I playfully tugged at her pleated skirt of the blue and red overall.

"My grandmother just dropped me off from having picked me up this evening." She replied with a smile of her own.

"It's pretty late though. Have you had dinner yet?" I asked to which she mumbled a 'no'.

"Well may be we should go see what we could get in that tummy." I said gently and with that she took my hand in hers.

"The kitchen is this way." She said with a further tug of her hand and led me into a beautiful kitchen where Ms. Anna was found.

"Hello Ms. Carolina. What bring you to my kitchen at seven thirty in the night?" Ms. Anna teasing asked as she placed a steaming bowl of pasta in front of Carolina after I help her onto one of the stools.

"An empty tummy." Carolina responded before she dug in happily.

"So Ms. Swan," Ms Anna said turning towards me, "would we be working together?" She asked with a smile crinkling her face.

"Yes, Ms." I responded in turn and before I could say anything else, she reached out and gave me a back breaking hug.

"Welcome to your little family, dear. You'll be moving in tomorrow, right?" She asked as Carolina beamed at me with pasta sauce smeared across her face but before I could respond, the deep baritone of Mr. Cullen cut through our happy moment.

"No, Ms. Anna." He answered. "Dylan is waiting for Ms. Swan and when she is ready, he will go with her to retrieve her belongs so that she may move in here tonight. She starts in the morning." He said very rudely. "And this Ms. Swan is my son, Ethan." He said indicating to a boy cradled to his chest.

With raised eyebrows and a slight indication to Mr. Cullen, I reached forward and took Ethan's fist into mine drawing his attention to me.

"Hello, Ethan." I said softly as he looked at me, curiosity oozing out of him as he chewed on his other fist. "Aren't you a beautiful boy?" I cooed to him earning a toothless grin.

"May I hold him?" I directed towards Mr. Cullen and without hesitation he handed me the young toddler who instantly curled into my chest. "What have you been doing today?" I asked as he looked at me with his emerald green eyes just like his father's.

"Ms. Anna, would you please get the children ready for bed?" He ordered more than asked. "I am retiring for the night. Good night all." And with that he walked out the room living me stunned.

"Is he always this unattached to anything involving his children?" I asked Ms. Anna who was now washing Carolina's plate.

"Yes, dear. He has always been this way." She sighed as she picked up Carolina and started carrying her to her room no doubt the get her ready for bed.

"And their mother?" I asked following as I hoped to get a little tour at the same time since I would be moving in immediately.

"Living in a condo in the South of Spain. Mr. Cullen is presently estranged from his wife and they are now going through a very brutal divorce."

"So young." I murmured as I held Ethan a little bit tighter.

"I know dear. Now, Miss Carolina time for bed. Would you like a bath tonight? Or would you prefer to have a shower like a big girl.

"A bath please." Carolina replied very politely as she shimmed out of her uniform.

"Ms. Bella if I might be so bold to make a suggestion. Why don't you head out to collect you belongings while I put these two into bed and when you come back, you and I will have a little talk, okay?"

"Okay I replied as I walked forward and placed Ethan in Ms. Anna's waiting arms. After kissing him softly on the forehead, I made my way to Carolina to find her already submerged in a bath full of bubbles.

"I will see you in the morning, Carolina. Be a good girl and don't forget to wash behind your ear." I said as I pass my fingers through her wet hair.

"Okay. Bye Bella." She giggled.

"Bye, sweetie." I replied kissing her forehead gently before I left.

As soon as I exited the apartment and made my way to the lobby to meet Dylan, I whipped out my phone and told Ben that I was on my way to pick up my belongings because of my agreement with Mr. Cullen and then I closed my eyes as I leaned back in the car as I thought about the family I had just met and try as I might I could not for the life of me understand what I had seen.

An uninterested father who appeared to be more interested in image than his children.

An absentee mother who thought being in the South of Spain was better for children than actually being in their lives.

And then there were the two beautiful children; both so innocent and pure but greater affected by the world and it was for them I would stay. I would fight and I knew in that moment at exactly eight twenty three on that Monday night I realized that I gave up every dream I ever had for those two children; two children who were brought into the world by two people was were uninterested and were relative strangers to me but who I had now adopted as my own.


	2. In Which We Spend Our First Day

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Catalytic Reaction: A Live-In Nanny Story.**

**Chapter Two: In Which We Spend Our First Day.**

**Isabella's POV.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today my parents have been married for the last fifteen years of their lives. My mother will be the first to tell you that their marriage is far from perfect but the love they held for one another was what held them together all these years. In her words it was the balm that soothe the wounds that resulted from the fights and the warmth when it cold. _

_Today my parents celebrate fifteen years of marriage; imperfect and perfect at the same time and I find myself praying to have marriage like that. I don't need riches or power. I need love and I'll survive everything else._

_From the Diary of Isabella Swan. Age: Fifteen_

It was well after ten that night when I was allowed entry back into the Cullen's apartment by a wide awake Ms. Anna and Ethan.

"Shouldn't he be asleep?" I asked softly as I walked into the apartment, my hands filled with bags.

"He should be but today he seems to be very irritated and just won't settle down." Ms. Anna said with a sigh as she swayed slightly with a whimpering Ethan.

"Poor baby. Let me just rest these in my room and I'll take him from you." I said as I made my way to my room that was next to Ethan and Carolina's room.

"No worries, dear. Is this all your stuff?" Ms. Anna asked kindly.

"No. I still have some more stuff but Dylan and Raul said they would have the rest up soon." I said soft as to not wake the other inhabitants.

"Raul as in the doorman Raul? The man who forever has a scowl on his face, Raul?" Ms. Anna asked, shock lacing her voice.

"Yeah but he was nice to me. I guess that's what a smile and a simple 'good evening' can do to people." I said as I reached out for Ethan having placed my bags in my room.

"Hey, baby boy." I said gently as he whimpered when my skin touched him. "Oh poor baby. Your skin is a bit hot but not too hot." I said gently as I rearranged him on my chest so that his ear was directly over my heart hoping it would put him to sleep like it did for my little cousins.

"You are really good with him." Ms Anna commented as she made her way to the door, no doubt to let the men in with my other bags having heard a gentle knock.

"Good evening, Ms. Anna." Both men chorused politely as they walked into the apartment.

"Where would you like these bags, dear?" Raul asked.

"Could you please just rest them there? I'll move them shortly." As I ran my hand over Ethan's back.

"Nonsense dear." Ms. Anna interjected. "Would you gentlemen be so kind as to carry them to her room? I would be more than happy to show you the way."

"Lead the way then, Ms. Anna." Dylan said with a soft smile as his gaze flickered between Ms. Anna and Raul and with that Ms. Anna led both gentlemen out the room living me with a whimpering Ethan.

"Oh, baby. What's wrong? You were ok when I left this evening." I said as I gently rubbed his back.

"I think he's starting to teeth." I heard Ms. Anna say as she re-entered the room as both men left with a slight wave of their hands; choosing not to call out their good-byes for fear of irritating Ethan further.

"Well, that would explain a lot." I said softly as I made my way over to the sink to wash my hands before putting my finger into Ethan's mouth only to feel his gums where swollen.

"Do you have a teething ring for him?" I asked as I pulled out my finger and with a nod of her head she left to go get it.

"Okay baby boy, let's get you settled okay?" I said softly as I sat down in the living room.

"Here you go, Ms. Swan." Ms. Anna said softly as she handed me the teething ring as well as a bib. "You might need that. If he is anything like his sister, you will be covered in dribble very soon."

"A little dribble doesn't frighten me, Ms. Anna. I'm kinda immune to it now." I chuckled.

"You like children?" Ms. Anna asked softly.

"Yes and well I've got a big family; lots of pseudo brothers and sisters and now they are having families of their own so I am the ever dependable and greatly abused favorite aunt." I said fondly thinking about the family I had left back in Forks.

"So why are you here then dear?" Ms. Anna asked kindly.

"I have family here too." I replied vaguely knowing I could not tell her that the real reason I am sitting here was because I was blind-sided by Angela and then guilt trapped into actually coming to the interview.

"So, I am assuming that along with a hot meal, you want to hear about what your job entails." Ms. Anna said as Ethan settled down a bit as he chewed contentedly on his teething ring.

"Please." I said graciously as my stomach growled.

I waited patiently as Ms. Anna plated two sets of food and brought out some juice before we sat down together by the kitchen counter.

"Well dear, I think it is as good a time for me to tell you what you are required to do." Ms. Anna started. "Your job title is that of a nanny. Really and truly you will be a mother to these children; the only parent they will know."

"Ms. Anna." I said trying to interrupt her but she shooed me with a wave of her fork.

"I know you don't want to hear this dear but it is the truth. I have been employed by the Cullen family for more than forty years and never once, though the three generations of Cullens that I have had the chance to see and grow in front of my eye, have I ever had the joy of watching this family be a family. Truly the blame for this discourse and unpleasantness was caused by the decisions made by two men who have long gone to their graves."

"Yet the living find no peace even though there is nothing that they can change." I interjected.

"Exactly." She responded. "Truly the only sane one is the patriarch, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He tries. I will give him that. He truly is the only one with enough sense to know the actions of his children will leave this family broken and beyond repair when he passes."

"What do you know about this family, dear?" She asked abruptly.

"Not much." I admitted feeling a bit sheepish.

"Well we need to change that. It's time for a crash course in Cullen Family History head of the family also known as the father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Dr, Cullen is the top pediatrician in the northern hemisphere. He spends most for his time treating the elitists of society from the children of Royal families to the children of company executives. He spear heads the operations for some of the leading research centers and has, over time, developed many treatments and procedures to better treat many illnesses that plague children. After his children left for their university educations, Dr. Cullen founded the Guardian Angel Foundation centered on the protection of children as well as Cullen Pharmaceuticals as a means of funding the foundation. Presently the wealth that has been generated by Dr. Cullen through his company stand at a little over a billion dollars and it is rumored that Judge Cullen is in line to inherit the company. But if there was anything that I admired Dr. Cullen for was that, no matter how busy or frustrated he was, he always had time for his children. He made sure he was there for every ballet recital, soccer practice and birthday. His time was always his children's and he loved their laughter and happiness more than anything in the world.

The mother-figure in this family is Elizabeth Masen Cullen and please note that I said mother-figure. This woman could care less what happens to her children. She comes from old money and over time through very wise investing on the part of her father, the wealth possessed by the Masen family, grew exponentially and stood at an estimated eight hundred million dollars at the time of her father's passing. The world thought that all of that was going to Elizabeth. Imagine how shocked we all were when she walked out with a vacation house in Aspen and ten million dollars while everything else in her grandfather's estate went to Judge Cullen."

"Isn't that favoritism? Doesn't Judge Cullen have siblings?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes he does but truly I don't think it was favoritism. I think he got was accorded to him."

"What…."I started to say only to be stopped.

"He was the one who took care of his grandfather for the last two years of his life. When his grandfather was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease, Judge Cullen was the one who begged his father to move his grandfather in. His mother wanted nothing to do with the move and instead wanted to put her father in a home but Judge Cullen fought until he got what he wanted. He did everything from bathing his grandfather when he was too weak to feeding him. He spent his days tending to his grandfather and his nights studying. He never once complained. His brother and sister could care less what happened. Those two truly are their mother's creation but I'll get back to that. Two weeks before his grandfather passed, he had his will redone making Judge Cullen his sole heir leaving everything for him sans the money and house that belonged to his wife. That is what he gave to Elizabeth. So on June 16th; two days before his sixteenth birthday, he became a mutli-millionaire."

"Should you even be telling me this? And wouldn't he be angry?" I blurted out; feeling the weight of what she was saying settle on my shoulders.

"Yes and no. You need to know this because you work for this family now. You have to understand what you are getting yourself into and understand that people are going to try and use you to get access to Judge Cullen or worse, his children."

"Now back to Mrs. Cullen. She is a cold, unfeeling woman. She has these ideals that she sees appropriate and her daughter Mary Alice and her daughter-in-law Rosalie are her clones. None of them think that it is necessary to take care of their own children. That's what nannies are for. They have teas and spa dates and are sometimes gone weeks at a time while their children are left at home. Their children mean nothing to them unless they are needed for an appearance. And that right there is all the Cullen women in a nutshell; educated women with the potential to do great things in the world but wasting away while shopping for the top brands and turning a blind eye to their husbands' infidelity." She said so nonchalantly that I choked on my food.

"What?" I shrieked out.

"Oh yes dear. The only ones who, as you young people say, can keep it in their pants are Dr. Carlisle and Judge Cullen."

"Oh." I said softly with wide eyes.

"It's sad but true. And that leads me to the last two members of the intermediate Cullen family. Emmett Cullen, brother of Judge Cullen and Jasper Whitlock, his brother-in-law. And on that note, if for any reason you fell uncomfortable with either of them and if either of them prepositions you for anything, please inform Edward immediately. He may seem cold to you and I agree with you, Lord knows he hardened his heart after Tanya but he cares more than you'll ever know."

"This is a lot to take in." I said softly as I looked at the now sleeping baby in my arms.

"As time goes along you will know more. I think that's enough for tonight but before you go take this." She said as she handed me two folders. "You'll need this to take care of the children. Don't stress yourself out too much about getting through all that. I'll give you a break down of the children's activities for tomorrow in the morning and when you get a little breathing time, we'll tackle reading the folder." Ms. Anna said. "What's with the face? Ms. Swan?" Ms. Anna asked as she took our plates to the sink.

"It breaks my heart to know these children's lives are broken down to black and white in a folder." I said softly as I passed m finger on Ethan's cheek.

"Welcome to the family then. I'll see you in the morning." She said and walked out leaving me and Ethan behind.

After settling down a cooing Ethan for his nighttime sleep, I made my way into my room where within seconds of lying down, I found myself in a dreamless and content sleep.

.

.

.

.

It seemed like only minutes later when my alarm started to go off. With a heavy sigh I pulled myself up and got ready for the day. Not more than twenty minutes later I found myself in the kitchen hunched over the counter nursing a cup of coffee as I looked on as Ms. Anna cooked up some pancakes for the children.

"Good morning Anna. Good morning Ms. Swan." We heard Mr. Cullen say as he entered the room immaculately dressed in a tailored suit with a cream tie.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen." I murmured. "Would you like some breakfast?" I asked as I pointed to the spread that Ms. Anna already had on the counters.

"No Ms. Swan. I will be heading out now." He said as he picked up his briefcase on his way out.

"You know," I said softly as I looked out at Mr. Cullen's form as he walked out. "My dad always had to be there before I left for school. I would always find myself giggling like a fool as he strapped me into my seat and scrunching up my face when he would kiss me on my cheek. I feel kinda sad that these children don't get that. Just a little kiss so I know that their dad cares." I said with a small smile has he fumbled slightly in his steps but none the less slamming the door with a bit extra force causing Ms. Anna and I to wince slightly.

"Why on earth would you say that when you very well know that he could have heard you?" Ms. Anna chastised as we looked at the front door.

"I needed to see if he cared." I shrugged taking a sip of my coffee.

"And what did you learn?" She asked in a nonchalant manner.

"I learnt that he cares. Just how much….well I'm not sure yet." I said as I looked at her.

"So there'll be more slamming doors in my future?" She smiled softly.

"Yup and maybe a broken glass here and there." I said "So what time do I need to wake up the kids?"

"Carolina does not have to get up for another half-hour. With Ethan, however I'm not sure how long he'll sleep for with last night. All you need to do is to get Carolina dressed. I will have her breakfast cooked and lunch packed. Edward is a bit over protective with his children and as a result you will be required to go with Carolina to her school. You can take Ethan if you wish. You will also have a driver."

"Surely that's not necessary." I stuttered trying desperately not to choke on my coffee.

"It may not be necessary in your eyes but it is mandatory in the eyes of Judge Cullen. He has put a lot of bad people behind bars, sweetheart. Even I have a driver so please don't argue with this." She said softly.

"Okay. I won't. So what else do I need to know?"

"Well I should have mentioned this last night but I think we were both too tried after our talking so I'll say it now even though it's in the file that you'll be reading soon. Carolina is involved in a lot of activities. Her tutors always come here for four-thirty and will leave by seven. Today is Tuesday so she'll have her foreign language tutorial session."

"Foreign language? Which one is she studying?" I asked completely baffled by what I was hearing.

"German, I think." Ms. Anna said. "And it's time for you to wake her majesty." She said pointing to the stairs.

"Ok." I said before putting my cup in the sink and making my way to Carolina's room.

As I entered her room, I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth so that I wouldn't burst out laughing. Carolina was sprawled across her bed with her head at the foot side of the bed and her butt sticking up in the air.

"Carolina, it's time to get up." I said softly as I walked into the room. "C'mon sweetheart, let's get you up so that you could go to school."

"I don't want to go." She grumbled as she nuzzled her head into her mattress. "School's boring."

"Well then fine. If you don't want to go to school, I just lie down and go back to sleep." I said smiling. "And I think here is as good a spot as any." I said as I dropped down onto her bed and draping myself over her body ensuring none of my weight was on her.

"Bella." She giggled.

"Wait, is my mattress talking? It's kinda lumpy. Maybe I should tickle out some of the lumps." I said playfully as I began tickling her.

"Bella." She screeched. "I'm gonna pee myself." She giggled uncontrollably.

"I'll stop if you promise to get up." I said laughing at how scrunched her face had become.

"Yup." She giggled again and as soon as I released her, she ran into her bathroom, slamming the door in her wake.

Ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom all refreshed and clean but wearing a scowl on her face.

"Bella, could you help me? My hair is too tangled. I wanted to cut it but my aunties and grandmother said that as girls we should have long hair even though I told them I couldn't manage it." She said softly and with a ting of sadness in her voice.

"Of course I'll help you, sweetheart. Did you talk to your daddy about it?" I asked as I began to pass the brush through her hair.

"Yeah but he told me to just do what they told me. I miss my daddy." She said; her eyes swimming in tears.

"What do you mean, baby girl?" I asked softly as I bent down so that I was level to her.

"He used to be there all the time but now he's never here. I don't think he likes me anymore." She said.

Acting on impulse, I pulled her to my chest.

"Now listen to me baby girl. You're daddy loves you and I promise you that tomorrow morning he will be here seeing you off to school. Okay?"

"How are you going to do that?" She asked as she gingerly wiped her tears away.

"I can't tell you my secrets." I said before tickling her. "Now why don't you go get some breakfast while I get your brother, ok? He told me last night that he wants to drop you off to school today."

"Silly Bella. Ethan can't talk." She giggled before placing a very sloppy kiss on my cheek before taking off.

With a heavy sigh, I stood up swearing to myself that I actually heard my joints creek as I stood.

Before I even opened the door, I was greeted with the soft cooing coming from inside Ethan's room. I could not help the smile that spread across my face.

"Hello, my little prince. How are you this morning?" I asked softly as I reached down to pick him up. In return all he did was offer me a toothless grin as he stuffed his fist into his mouth. "I see the teething is kicking into full gear." I commented as I moved him to his changing table.

Quickly, I changed him out of his sleeping wear and placed him in a cute outfit I had found complete with baseball cap and sneaker before making my way down to meet his sister.

"You ready, sweetheart?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Yup. Bye Ms. Anna." Carolina screeched as she bolted from the kitchen leaving behind her backpack and her lunch.

"Carolina, could you come help me take your bags to the car. I do also have your brother." I called behind her. In my mind, I could actually picture the way her face scrunched up when she realized she forgot her bag.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she came back into the kitchen.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I just want to take your brother with me since I would like to meet you teachers." I said softly as I fixed a bottle for Ethan who was now staring at his hand in awe.

"You need to make an appointment to meet them." Ms Anna said as she walked in holding a baby carrier. "All this is found in the closest next to Judge Cullen's office."

"That's okay. Do you have a number that I could use to call the school then? I'll do that on the way and see if they could fit me in." I said as I slung Ethan's baby bag on my shoulder and leaned down to fit him in his carrier.

"Of course." She said before turning to sift through so cards lying next to the phone. "Here you go." She said softly before handing me a very elegant and expensive call card with the name St. Andrew's Catholic Preparatory School printed on it.

"Jesus. How much do they pay to have this things printed?" I asked staring wide eyed at the card.

"Welcome to high society, dear. Dominic will be waiting for you at the elevator. Carolina knows who he is so she'll be able to show you." Ms. Anna said as she walked me to the door.

"Thank you and I'll be back shortly. I have some questions for you." I said as I slipped on my shoes.

"Of course. Have a wonderful day, Carolina." Ms. Anna shouted as Carolina sprinted down the corridor and collided with a man who picked her up with a smile.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and assume you are Dominic." I said as I approached the man.

"You are right in your assumption and I would like to make the same assumption and say that you are Ms. Swan, the new nanny." He said holding his hand out to me.

"Please. If the only name that I have for you is Dominic, then I would greatly appreciate it if you call me Bella. Shall we get this show on the road?" I asked as he took Carolina's bags for her.

"Yes we shall. We have a forty-five minute drive to the school." Dominic said as the elevator door slid open.

Ten minutes later we had pulled onto the road and I decided to feed Ethan. The feeding process was surprisingly easy. He grunted appreciatively as he gulped down his milk as well as hit his tiny fist against the bottle. Carolina had the world of time laughing at the noises her brother made. When he finished I took him out of his car seat, burped him and then placed him back into the car seat just in time to see his eyes close.

"Typical guy." I murmured with a fond smile before turning my attention to Carolina. "So sweetheart, do you like school?" I asked as I reached across Ethan's car seat to touch Carolina's hair.

"No but I have to be a good girl and go every day like my grandmother told me. Papi told me that I should have fun and play with some of the children in my class but grandmother said that it was unacceptable; that I went to school for an education and not to make friends." She said fidgeting with her school skirt.

"You should listen to your Papi. He sounds like he knows what he's talking about." I said as I fought down the urge to strangle her grandmother.

"We're here." Dominic said as the car came to a stop.

"Oh crap. I didn't get to call the school." I sighed. "Maybe I should go and see if I could make an appointment." I mused out loud as Dominic opened my door for me.

"It shouldn't be a problem." He said as he opened Carolina's door and lifted her to the ground. "The office is the first door on your right when you enter the building. I'll wait for you."

"Thank you." I said as I pulled out Ethan' carrier and his bag as well as my own.

"Why don't you lead the way, sweetheart?" I said to Carolina.

"Really? No one's ever asked me to lead the way before." She said as she grasped my hand in her own. "The girls are going to be so jealous that I have a best friend and they don't." She babbled as she led me to the entrance of the building.

"This is the office." She said as we stopped in front a door. "I have to go to class." She said as dropped my hand. "Well see you later." She said.

"Wait." I said before kneeling down in front of her. "I want to do something my mama used to do when she dropped me to school. Want to know what it is?" I waited before she nodded.

"Okay." I said putting Ethan's carrier next to me on the ground as well as our bags before sweeping Carolina into my arms. "Possano gli angeli che proteggono dai danni in modo che io sono in grado di tenerti tra le mie braccia. Non dimenticate il mio amore per te in modo che sarò sempre vicino." I said before kissing her forehead and both her cheeks.

"What did you say?" She asked as he fingered my collar, her eyes wide with curiousity.

"I'll tell you later, okay? But you need to run to class." I said.

"Ok. Later Bella."

"Later Carolina." I said as I watched her scamper of no doubt in the direction of her class.

"You know, my mother used to say the same thing to me." A voice behind me said causing me to jump up as I came face to face with the baby blue eyes of an elderly man

"I did not mean to frighten to. My name is Marcus Demivito. I'm the headmaster here. May I help you with something?"

"Um yes. My name is Isabella Swan. I was recently hired as Carolina Cullen's nanny and I came to see if I could possibly meet with her teacher to just see where she is academically." I said as I lifted Ethan's carrier and our belongs of the floor.

"Well this is definitely a first. It will be difficult for you to see her teachers considering she has more than one. We do have a parent-teacher meeting scheduled for next two months. However, if you would give me a moment, I will see if Mrs. De Luca is free. She is the head of the first grade department."

"That would be wonderful." I said softly.

"Wel, let's step into the office and see what I can do." He said as he opened the door allowing me to enter with Ethan before he walked off to his office.

Fifteen minutes later, a plump woman who introduced herself as Mrs. Cope, informed me that Mrs. De Luca was waiting for us in her office and then offered to walk me there all the while giving me a tour of the school. She made sure to show me Carolina's classroom. My heart stuttered painfully as I took me Carolina sitting away from all the other children; isolated and alone.

After a thirty minute tour, I found myself in front of Mrs. De Luca's office. After making me promise to bring Ethan for her to see when he was awake, Mrs. Cope left and I hesitantly knocked on the door and was automatically granted access.

"Good morning, Mrs. De Luca, I presume. My name is Isabella Swan." I said with a warm smile as I extended my hand to the immaculately dressed woman seated in front of me.

"Ah! Yes. Good morning Ms. Swan and who is this little gentleman here?" She asked in a motherly tone as she shook my hand.

"This little sleeper here is Ethan. He's teething and very irritable. He only went to bed at three this morning." I said looking at Ethan, frowning at the pain he was in.

"That is a terrible time." Mrs. De Luca nodded sympathetically. "Now Ms. Swan what can I do for you?" Mrs. De Luca asked, curiosity oozing out of her.

"I am actually here about a student, Carolina Cullen. I was very recently hired as her nanny and I want to know about her progress and school, you know where she is weak and needs the extra push. I also would like to know how the school curriculum is structured, what the children are required to know. Don't get me wrong and assume that I am trying to tell you all what to do or that I am questioning what you all do. It's just that I want to be involved with every little detail. I want Carolina that gets the best of what is offered to her and I want of her to feel comfortable doing what is expected of her and not pressured." I said as passionately as I could.

"Ms. Swan, firstly let me say that never on my fifteen years of teaching and being at this school has a mother far less for a nanny come and asked what you have asked and for that I admire you. Having said that and as you are quite aware, as a private school our curriculum is a bit more demanding than that of a public school. Academically," she said as she stood and walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled out what I assumed was Carolina's file, "Carolina has been performing above what is except of her. She is constantly at the top of her class so much so that is she keeps this up, she may be able to skip the next grade."

"Really?" I asked. "I had no idea she performed so well."

"Academically she is well on her way. Socially, we may have some problems." Mrs. De Luca sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously as Ethan stirred slightly but did not wake up.

"Once every two weeks, we have a psychologist sit in the classes and just observe the children's interactions with one another to make sure that everyone is developing correcting. While children that age should be sociable, the psychologist has noticed that Carolina tends to stay by herself and does not let anyone in even though many of the children on more than one occasion has extended the hand o f friendship to her. That truly is the only thing you should be concerned about." Mrs. De Luca said as she closed the file.

"Is there anything you could suggest that would help to correct this?" I asked deeply concerned.

"Simply getting her involved in various activities would help. The academy has several after-school programs. She could start with some of those but really and truly Ms. Swan I would like to suggest something that might be a bit extreme in the eyes of the Cullen family. Lord knows the amount of money and power that family holds." She said with a shake of her head.

"And what is that?" I asked cautiously.

"Simply take her to the park and let her be a child." She said simply leaving me confounded as to why that was difficult in her eyes.

"Huh?"

"Ms. Swan. I know I may be stepping a bit over the line when I say this but Carolina has been a student at this academy since the age of three. After this phase of schooling, she has already been enrolled and accepted to an all-girls boarding school in England where the Cullens are originally from. After she has graduated, she will be sent to top university where she will graduate top of her class in a field that will add more renown to the Cullen name and that after all that she will be married off into a family where her marriage will be nothing more than a power merger."

"Mrs. De Luca!" I exclaimed. "That is out of line."

"No, my dear. That is the future of every single little girl who has entered these academy doors. It truly is sad but it is a cycle that just does not end. All the mothers here are they same. They have all lived the same life and they know nothing else so they see nothing wrong with their daughters living the same way but you are different. You care."

"Off course I care. Shouldn't I?" I asked skeptically.

"The others don't." She said simply before reaching into her draw and pulling out a card. "This is my daughter's number. Her name is Kate. I will call her as soon as you leave this room and inform her to expect your call. She has twin girls Lily and Lola and she has been looking for a playmate for them but has been unable to. If you think that it is reasonable, then set up a date with her for the girls to meet and I promise you that this social problem will be taken care of."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. De Luca. If it isn't too forward of me, would you like to have my number so that you could contact me if anything comes up?" I suggested as Ethan started to wake up giving of little coos.

"That is an excellent idea." And with that we exchanged numbers and I left.

.

.

.

I walked back into the apartment feeling as if the weight of the world had fallen on my shoulder. Ethan was now awake and cooing up a storm. Dominic had kept my mind of things on the return trip but now without the endless chatter, I felt as if my heart was heavy.

With a small sigh, I knocked on the door to the apartment having to only then realize that I did not have a key.

"Back already. Well I shouldn't day that since you took a while. Everything okay?" Ms. Anna asked with concern shining through her eyes.

"Yeah." I replied sounding like I had aged ten years. Um… where can I find the things to give Ethan a bath and where does he normally get a bath?" I asked as I walked to his room.

"He has a bathroom in his room. All his bathing stuff is there." She said as she followed me.

"Really? I didn't notice it." I said in a surprised voice.

"It's opposite his crib." She said as she opened the door of the bathroom for me to see. "You seem a bit flustered, dear. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Just give me a minute to give this little guy a bath and we'll talk." I said as I stepped into the bathroom.

The bath itself was an easy task. Ethan seemed to be a water baby. He would smile for every little thing. However, getting him into clothing seemed to be a problem. He wailed at the top of his lungs as I put his pamper on. He wiggled and wiggled making it difficult to put his onesie. However I won the battle and he was soon fully dressed and we walked out into the kitchen where I knew I could find Ms. Anna.

"when is he given solid foods, Ms. Anna?" I asked as we entered.

"They haven't given him an yet even though Dr. Cullen said that they should." She said as she flattened out a pie crust.

"Well I guess we should try but we should take him to see his pediatrician before we do that." I said as I moving to give Ethan a bottle.

"Giving him a bottle already?" Ms. Anna asked.

"Well it eleven and he got his first bottle at around eight so I wanted to see how much he would eat now. Oh but isn't he scheduled for one now?" I asked as I tested the temperature of the milk against my skin.

"Before I answer that where are the files that I gave you?"

"On my bed side table. Why?"

"Let me get them and then we'll take." She said as she wiped her hands and then left to get the files.

Shrugging my shoulders a bit, I made back to Ethan who was now babbling to his feet.

"Why is it that every time I see you that I can't help the smile that always comes. " I said softly as I pulled him into my arms. Once I had him settled and offered him the bottle, he latched on to the bottle and started to drink like he was a man lost in the desert. Of course he added his grunts that caused to chuckle

"Alight let's start at the beginning." Ms. Anna said as she re-entered the room. "Before you, a woman named Jessica Stanley was responsible for taking care of the children. While she possessed a degree in children's care, she failed to put her theoretical knowledge into practical use. She never took care of the children. I would have to do everything. Judge Cullen was not aware of what was going on and I chose not to tell him for fear of her taking it out on the children. So I did everything for dropping to school to homework to doctor visits until it became too much."

"That doesn't sound good." I said as I turned the bottle in the mouth of the now sleeping Ethan to see if he would drink so more.

"No, it doesn't. We were having a family dinner at Dr. Cullen when I collapsed due to hypertension. I was hospitalized for two days and I got here just in time to see Judge Cullen fire Ms. Stanley. Obviously, since she had not taken care of the children before, she had no clue what she was doing and Judge Cullen does not play around with his children. When I walked in, I was also given the pink slip since I was enabling her in her neglect. So I gathered up my belongings and moved in with my sister. Two weeks later however, I walked into the living room of my sister's apartment to see Dr. Cullen as well as Judge Cullen sitting there. To make a long story short, I was offered my old job back. I accepted and moved back in. When I moved in however, I realized something had gone very wrong. I would later find out that nanny by the name of Laruen Mallory was hired to take care of the children and she is worst than Jessica from what I have heard. You were hired two days after she was fired."

"You mean to say that she was fired last week?" I said as I burped Ethan.

"Yes and now the children's schedules are out of order. Ethan now eats when he wants even though he may or may not be hungry, If he wants food he gets food. Carolina while sweet and wonderful on the inside has a it of an evil streak that has resulted I some cuts and bruises for those who cross her."

"That woman did all that in two weeks?" I asked kinda shocked, looking for a playpen to put Ethan in as he napped. "Where's the playpen?"

"In the closet." Ms. Anna responded with a jerk of her head. "Mrs. Cullen as in Judge Cullen's wife hated having children's stuff in any area that was not their area so….."

"Why are they like this?" I said and picked up the files and Ethan. On entering his nursery, I placed him in his crib and then made my way to the rocking chair in the corner of the room where I went through their files and with each word I read, my heart bled a little more for this children.

.

.

.

.

The afternoon passed without much fanfare. Ethan woke up around two and had found himself in Ms. Anna's arms and refused to do anything unless Ms. Anna was helping him. So it was decided that I would leave Ethan with Ms. Anna when I felt to pick up Carolina.

Dominic found himself at the door at two-twenty to pick me up and we then left to go get Carolina. As we pulled in, I notice a group of women congregated at the steps of the school.

"Fellow nannies like yourself." Dominic commented when he saw what had caught my attention.

"Yeah wonderful." I responded as I stepped out the car. Thankfully, I did not have to wait too long until the doors opened and I enveloped a brown haired angel into my arms.

"So how was school?" I asked as I buckled her into the car.

"It was school." She said. "I have homework. Some math. So I'll do it when we reach home." And that was the end of the conversations until she reached home even though Dominic and I tried to get her to join in the conversations.

By the time we reached to the apartment, Carolina was absolutely silent. You could see the dark clouds looming over her head and she withdrew. Ms. Anna tried speaking with her but she grunted and walked into her room.

"What happened?" Ms. Anna asked as soon as Carolina left.

"I don't know she just withdrew." I replied as I took Ethan into my arms. "We need to find things to do, Bubba." I said as I tickled his tummy. "You can't just sleep and eat all day."

When it was time for her class with her tutor, Carolina emerged from her room and made her way to the table where she normally had her sessions. On her way there, she handed me her homework assignment to check over for her. Her tutor came, introduced herself to me and then got straight to it. During the course of her session, Judge Cullen returned home. He walked over to Carolina where he kissed her on her forehead and she flinched. Her wide eyes let me know that she was not accustomed to him showing her affection. Ethan however, squealed and giggled as his father scooped him into his arms and by dinner I was damning Angela into the pits of hell for what I knew I would have to see to the end.

It was after dinner and I was pacing my bedroom floor like a caged animal. I knew I had to speak with him but I was torn between strangling him and hugging him until he was alright.

When I first heard his story, I wanted to believe that he did not care but truth be told it was that he did not know how to care. All he was shown in his life was indifference. He did not know a parental love. He never had the comfort of his father or the adoration of a mother. His siblings wanted nothing to do with him. All he had in this world is his children and he did not know how to show them he loved them.

With a sigh, I looked at the clock and realized that it was time to put Carolina to bed. It did not take me long to track down the little one. I also could not help the tears that fell from my eyes when I found her in her brother's nursery telling him all about her day and the promises she made in regards to the things she would teach him or the places she would take him.

"Carolina, honey. It's time for bed." I said softly not wanting to wake Ethan.

"Okay." She said softly before she stepped up onto her little step and kissed Ethan's head. "See you in the morning, baby brother. You'll always have me." She said before walking out the room and into her own.

Biting my lip as my heart broke for these children; I followed Carolina into her room. Without waiting, she crawled into her bed and pulled her comforter over her body.

"Nite Bella." She said with a yawn.

"Good night, my sweetheart. If you need anything just call me or come to my room, okay?' I said as I sat next to her, tucking her in tightly.

"You don't need to do that." She said as he eyes started to drupe.

"Do what?" I asked as I smoothed her hair away from her face.

"Tuck me in. No one has to do that for me. I'm a bug girl." She said as she finally drifted off.

"No you're not a big girl. You're a precious angel who deserves more. So much more and I intend to see that you get that." I said passionately as I watched her sleeping form.

"You're not in a position to demand that anything happen, Ms. Swan." I heard Judge Cullen say.

"You're daughter thinks you don't love her anymore. She thinks you want nothing to do with her. In all my life, I have never seen any child who does not want to be tucked in." I said softly, not moving from my spot or turning to face him.

"She's my daughter. They are my children." He sneered as he stepped into the room.

"Your children. She isn't an investment Judge Cullen. She is a child; a child so broken she is having problems with regard to social interactions." I said softly turning to meet his eyes.

"What?" He said softly; his eyes widening.

"I met with the head of her grade today and told me about her problems. I would like to deny it and call the teacher a liar but she is correct with her assessment. Carolina is so withdrawn that she acts more like twenty year old than a child. I know I am stepping on my toes here and I very well know that by the end of this speech, I might very well be looking for a job but I need to say this: I grew up in a small town and as demanding as my father's job was I never felt that I came second to that. I knew from as young as I could remember that my father loved me. With all his heart he loved me and I was first.; always first."

"What have I done?" He whimpered; his eyes reflecting his pain.

"Start with breakfast tomorrow. It's not too late." I said to him as I stood to leave the room. "I was right about you, you know."

"And what's that?" He said as she stooped down so that he was level with Carolina.

"You love her more than anything in the world. You are just to broken to know how to love them in return." I said.

"One day into the job and you're breaking through the walls I've built." He said as his green eyes pierced right through me.

"I care too much for these children. They need their father so be prepared to go through a world of hurt." I said softly as I turned to leave and just as I was pulling in the door I heard the words I knew he would utter to Carolina; I love you.

.

.

.

After leaving Carolina and her father, I walked into my room and grabbed up my phone. With shaking hands, I dialed the number for the one person who comforts me while giving me the strength to carry on.

"Heya baby girl." She cooed as she asked her phone.

"I don't know what to do." I cried out.

"Bella!" She called out. "What is going on? So help me God if you don't start speaking I will be on the first flight out there."

"Auntie, they're so cold. The children are like accessories. The children don't laugh. They don't smile. Nothing. They are all so lifeless."

"That's life in high society, baby girl." My aunt sighed.

"It's a hard thing to swallow. I can't see myself living here for a long period of time."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"I want laughter. I want smiles. I want these kids to have the childhood I did. I remember bathing in the rain with you and mama. Then papa had to nurse as all back to health the following day. I remember trick-o-treating and eating way to much candy. I remember getting put in time outs one after the next for having done something wrong I remember climbing into bed with my parents every single night because of the monsters under my bed. I remember Christmas and birthdays and dance recitals and I remember that my family was there for every single one. Is it wrong of me to want that for these to little ones?"

"No sweetie but not everyone wants that type of happiness for themselves. Sometimes all people want is to be content with their lot."

"Why should these children have to settle? Children won't made to be content." I responded heatedly.

"I know that sweetie but others don't." She said soothingly.

"I don't know what to do?" I said as I walked out onto the balcony; savouring the cool air that blew against my face.

"I call bullshit to that. You know exactly what to do."

"Oh really and what is that?" I asked sarcastically.

"You love them. You care for them and you show high society what real parenting is all about. And you make an impression on those children so that no matter where they go in life, they would know what it's like to be love; truly and unconditionally so that they won't settle."

"Thank you and I love you Aunt Esme."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Always remember that." And with that we ended our call with the promise to call each other soon.

.

.

.

With a surprisingly shaky hand I lowered my hand and placed my phone on the balcony wall next to me and then raised my hand to finger the cross necklace I wore.

"Father, lord of all that is on earth and in heaven; I stand before you humbled by the task that You have placed before me. As my strength wanes, keep me on the right path so that Your Will shall be done. Please Father; strengthen me so that I may be able to heal this family. Let them be able to see through You Grace and Goodness, all that they have been blessed with. Let them see the bounty placed before them so that they may be able unite once more and love each other most unconditionally. Let the greed and jealousy that plagues this family exist no more and let father and son embrace once more like mother and daughter. Amen." I whispered my pray into the night sky, hoping beyond hope that my little pray would be answered.

Third Person's POV.

His hands clinched tightly at his side as he took in the absolute beauty that stood in front for him. Her head was turned upward to the sky with her eyes closed and with a small smile playing on her lips. With one hand she fingered the delicate necklace she wore and with the other she held onto the balcony. She looked like a goddess; a goddess brought forth from his own personal hell. Never once had temptation threatened to overpower him like this. He wanted nothing more to run out onto the balcony and pull her exquisite form into his arms; claiming her as his own.

Was it selfish of him to give her a job so that he may see her every day?

Was it through sheer cowardice that he was unable to tell her of his true intentions?

Was he a fool to think that she would ever belong to him?

May be he was but stupidly he needed her here. Her presence soothed him. Her smile made it a little easier to carry on but above it all she made it hurt less. She made it all hurt less.

**Translation: **

May the angels protect you from harm so that I shall be able to hold you in my arms again. Forget not my love for you so that I shall always be near: Possano gli angeli che proteggono dai danni in modo che io sono in grado di tenerti tra le mie braccia. Non dimenticate il mio amore per te in modo che sarò sempre vicino


	3. In Which We Have Violin Lessons

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Catalytic Reaction: A Live-In Nanny Story.**

**Chapter Two: In Which We Have Violin Lessons.**

**Isabella's POV.**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_I fought with my dad today. It was so stupid._**

** _I really like Mike and he asked me out today. I told him I had to ask my dad and when I asked, dad said no. He told me that Mike wasn't a good guy. I told him he wasn't being fair. He then told me that I was being immature and I said he was mean and that he didn't want me to be happy. He stormed out the house after that. He hasn't been home yet._**

**_I want to tell him that I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean it. I guess this is one of the down sides of being daddy's little girl._**

**_From the Diary o f Isabella Swan. Age: Fifteen._**

"I really am troubled about it, Ms. Anna." I murmured softly as I helped her about the kitchen that evening.

It was now Friday and my first week as a nanny had officially come to end and I was worried. It had been easy for me to fall into a routine with the children but it had been hard to stomach the amount of pain they seemed to have gone through.

"There isn't anything you can do, dear, except hope and pray that Judge Cullen listens to you this evening." The older woman said with as much comfort as she could. "And he will listen. His children mean a lot to him and if there is anything he could do to help them he would do it without question or hesitation."

"He has been trying." I smiled. "He had breakfast with his children every day this week and he offered to take Carolina to school from next week."

"I knew all he needed was a push. His father used to do the same thing. I can't tell you how many mornings Dr. Cullen would leave the house with baby spit of his suits and food in his hair but he loved every minute of it." She said as she checked her roast.

"She is normally this horrible?" I asked as I listened to what sounded like Carolina murdering a cat when she should be practicing her violin with her tutor; a tutor who I had taken a great disliking to. There was just something about her that rubbed me the wrong way.

"No. She's normally a bit better." Ms. Anna said as she frowned.

"Maybe I should go check on them." I said as I tickled the sleeping Ethan on his chin before I walked out the kitchen to the living room where most of Carolina's practices took place.

"Alright, sweetheart. Let us try this again." The overly sweet voice of the tutor wafted up to me from where I now stood in the corridor but still hidden from both their views.

"I'm tired, Ms. Cassie. My hands hurt." I heard Carolina say, her voice full of pain and tears.

As soon as I heard her, I made to go and stop the session but I was not quick enough. Before I had even cleared the corridor, I watched on in absolute horror as the tutor grabbed Carolina by her arm and slapped her clear across her face.

"Are you insane?" I screamed as I scooped up a wailing Carolina in my arms. Immediately she clung onto me and buried her face into my hair.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She is a child for goodness sake." I spat at the woman who did not seemed bothered at all by what she had done. "Ms. Anna, get in here and call Judge Cullen and tell him to get here right now." I shouted out.

"What's wrong?" Ms. Anna asked as she ran in with the phone already pressed to her ear.

"This woman just hit Carolina." I said as I tried desperately to quiet Carolina down; her wails getting louder by the second.

"Oh dear. Oh Judge Cullen," she said turning back her attention to the phone, "there has been an incident and you are needed home…."

"Now listen to me, nanny, I am a professional. I know how to teach a child how to play an instrument and she is being stubborn. I had to discipline her. It's a tough world out there." The tutor said bluntly in a very posh British accent.

"She's a child. Not a woman who is about to be shipped of to war. She is child who is tired and you're the woman who just struck her on her face. You are far from professional." I said as I sat down on the couch with Carolina who was now gripping my neck so tight that I was having trouble breathing.

"Her grandmother gave me permission to discipline her if necessary." The she-beast stated again as if that justified what had just happened.

"That doesn't give you any right. None what so ever." I said still glaring at the woman who huffed and sat down on the couch.

"Carolina, baby. I need to see your face. I need to make sure you don't need to go to the hospital." I cooed to her softly.

After much trying, she finally pulled away for me to see her face but what I saw left me heart broken. Her beautiful creamy skin was marred by a red hand-print. Her lip had been split and she also had a gash by her eye. It was a lot of damage for it to have resulted from a slap but then I spotted the variety of rings the tutor wore and suddenly all Carolina's injuries made sense.

"Judge Cullen is on his way. He should be here in five minutes." Ms. Anna said as she moved over to where I was seated with Carolina. "I'm going to get Ethan and an ice pack."

"Maybe you should call her doctor? This gash may need stitches." I said as I wiped away Carolina's tears with a tissue from the box next to me.

"Well, since you all seem to have everything under control. I'll just on my way." The tutor from hell said as she stood and collected her belongs.

"No you're not going anywhere. You're going to sit here and wait for Judge Cullen and then you're going to explain why there is a hand print on his daughter's cheek." I sneered at the woman who considerably paled when she realized that she would have to face Judge Cullen.

"Listen here….." She started to say but at that moment the front door opened and in walked a very angry Judge Cullen.

"Ms. Swan, can you explain to me why I just ran out of meeting with my brother and brother-in-law?" he said heatedly.

"This woman just struck your daughter, Judge Cullen. I would like to know what you would like done." I said matching his tone.

"She what?" He stuttered out; his eyes wide with shock as he took in Carolina's sniffling form that I held cradled to my chest.

"Mr. Cullen, I assure you it is an exaggeration." Ms. Cassie said in her defense.

"Exaggeration?" I shrieked causing Carolina to whimper and bury her head closer to my chest. "Baby doll, I need to you show your daddy what she did, ok?" I cooed in Carolina's ear as I rubbed her back.

"I can't. She'll hurt me again." Carolina whimpered as the woman smiled smugly behind Judge Cullen.

"No she won't. She won't hurt you." I promised. "Has she done this before?" I asked Carolina as Ms. Anna reentered the room with a cooing Ethan and an ice pack.

"Yes." She said softly before I felt tears hit my clothed chest again.

"Well you have to show you're daddy so she won't be able to do that again." I cooed softly to her.

"Baby girl, I need to see what happened. If not then…" He started to say but stopped abruptly as Carolina launched herself into her father's arms.

"No daddy. No." She cried as he hugged his legs. "I don't want her. She hit me, daddy. See." She cried, lifting her head up so that he should properly see her face.

"Princess." He said stunted as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Oh, darling." He said as he wiped away her tears with his hands and placing gentle kisses all over her bruised cheek. "Shh….Daddy's got you." He cooed to her softly before turning to Ms. Anna.

"Ms. Anna, call the police and my attorney. Then call my father. This gash needs to be looked at." Judge Cullen demanded as I took Ethan from Ms. Anna.

"Your father is on his way already, Judge Cullen. He said he should be here in fifteen minutes at the most." Ms Anna said as she picked up the phone.

"Is this really necessary?" Ms. Cassie said; her eyes showing fear for the first time.

"Yes it is necessary." Judge Cullen spat. "This is my daughter and no one hurts her. Ms. Swan, can you tell me what happened." He said in a much more controlled voice as he paced the living room with a now quiet Carolina curled up on his chest. Since I began staying with them, I could honestly say that this was the most content that I had seen both father and daughter.

"I was in the kitchen with Ms. Anna just helping her out. Ethan was taking a nap. Anyway, while Carolina was practicing, I noticed that she wasn't playing very well and I asked Ms. Anna if this was how she normally played. She told me it wasn't so I decided to go and check on Carolina. I was standing in the corridor where I could see then but they couldn't see me. Carolina said that she was tired and that her hands were hurting. I was about to put an end to the session but that was when Ms. Cassie struck Carolina." I said as Ethan gurgled in my arms.

"Ms. Anna, do you mind watching Ethan for the evening while we get this sorted out?" Judge Cullen said as he took a seat next to me.

"Off course." She said as she scooped him into her arms.

"His bottle is already made." I said as I reluctantly handed him over. "Give him that tonight around half eight. At six, give him some of the vegetable puree I made this morning and some juice. If his teeth start bothering him, give him his teething ring and if it's really irritated come get me. He will need a bath after eating the puree. His sleeper is already on his dresser and his bath things are in his bathroom already." I instructed earning a smirk form Ms. Anna.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

"Nothing." She smiled." Now give Bella a kiss Ethan and tell her bye." Ms. Anna said to which Ethan promptly dropped a sloppy open mouthed kiss on my cheek before stuffing his fist into his mouth.

"Bella." I heard Carolina's soft voice call.

"I'm here, sweetheart." I said tenderly as I moved her hair away from her face; the movement causing me to brush up against Judge Cullen in all my sweaty, baby spit glory.

"It hurts." She whimpered as her father held her tighter to his chest.

"I know, princess." And it was then that we heard the front door open.

"Edward." We heard the deep baritone of a man call.

"Oh thank God." Judge Cullen murmured softly before calling out. "In here, dad."

"Son, what is going on?" A flustered blond hair man said as he sprinted into the room carrying a black doctor's bag followed by another man dressed to the T in a tailored suit as well as about a dozen police officers.

"Dad, I need you to look at Carolina. That woman," he spat looking in Ms. Cassie's direction, "decided to hit my daughter."

"What?" the man in the tailored suit roared.

"Padrino," Judge Cullen said addressing the man, "I don't know how to make that any clearer?" He huffed as the blond haired man made his way over to us as the police swooped down on Ms. Cassie who had now lost all her colour.

"Hey princess." The kind doctor said as he stooped down by his granddaughter.

"Hey papaw." She sniffled back.

"I heard you got a boo-boo." He said softly as he reached into his bag.

"I got a big awwie." She said adorably.

"Can I see it?" He asked, opening his arms to her. Immediately she crawled into his arms.

"See it papaw? It hurts." She sniffled again as she pointed to her bruised face. "Make it stop." She whimpered and with those words, I felt Judge Cullen grab onto one of my hands.

"Let's go then and make it better." Dr. Cullen said as he stood and left the room.

"Edward, these gentlemen and gentlewomen need a statement from Carolina and anyone else who saw what happened." The tailored suit owner said as he came to stand at the side of the couch.

"Off course," Judge Cullen said as he stood and offered me is hand. "This is Carolina's nanny, Ms. Isabella Swan. Ms. Swan this is my godfather and attorney, Marcus Volastro." Judge Cullen introduced.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Swan. I am sorry it is under these circumstances." He said as he held his hand out for mine. "I am assuming that you saw what happened?" he asked kindly.

"Yes." I said as I accepted his hand shake.

"Would you mind speaking with Officer Wilkerson?" he asked as a female officer came over.

"No." I said as I turned to the officer. "Is here okay to talk?"

"It's fine." She smiled. "Just tell me what happened." She said kindly and with that I launched into recounting what happened.

After I had given my statement, I turned to head over to Carolina but at that same moment Dr. Cullen was walking back into the room pulling at his hair without her.

"Where is she?" I demanded as soon as I reached him.

"And you are?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm her nanny, Bella." I said with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I'm…"

"Just concerned. I know" The doctor smiled back. "I'm the grandfather by the way. She's with her father giving her statement."

"I kinda assumed you were the grandfather. I guess I was right." I smiled.

"Carlisle," Mr. Volastro called as he came over to stand with us, "you might want to talk to your wife. The psycho said she had permission from your wife to discipline Carolina when necessary."

"What? You mean I just had to give my granddaughter stitches because of my wife? God damn that woman." Dr. Cullen hissed in fury and outrage.

"She said the same thing when we were waiting for Judge Cullen to come home." I said in a meek voice.

"That bloody woman. She should be here soon. Does Edward know that little tidbit?" Dr. Cullen asked me as both he and Marcus settled themselves into various seats.

"He will soon enough." Marcus stated as the officers started to leave except for the two who were taking Carolina's statement.

"Can I get you anything to drink, eat…?" I asked suddenly feeling very useless.

"No dear. We're fine, thank you.'' Dr. Cullen said as he removed his jacket. "It's going to be a blood bath soon." He sighed as he dropped his head back. "I am not really fond of the idea that my son may kill his mother."

"I know. Elena already hates Elizabeth. This is going to be so messy." Mr. Volastro agreed.

"I do not want that woman who I unfortunately share blood to even step into this house." Judge Cullen roared as he entered the living room; being led by the remaining two officers who quickly took their leave.

"Son….." Dr. Cullen started to say before he was cut of by Judge Cullen.

"Don't son me, father. She told the woman to discipline Carolina when necessary. What is she? High? Carolina fell asleep while crying father. Crying. I know I haven't been the best of father but I love that little girl. She is my little girl and what happened today was and is unacceptable."

"Oh stop being so melodramatic." The voice of a woman echoed throughout the living room. She was beautiful; the type of beauty that overpowered all that was around. Her slim figure and flawless skin gave her an aura of superiority. She, sadly, reminded me of my aunt but she lacked all warmth. Even from this brief encounter, I could tell that she was a cold and unfeeling woman and suddenly a lot of things made sense.

"Mother." Judge Cullen said as he drew himself up to his full height.

"So she was slapped. She didn't die, Edward." The woman sneered in a nasal sounding voice.

"Mother, did you give permission to the tutor to discipline Carolina when necessary?" Judge Cullen asked in controlled patience; a voice I assumed he would use when working.

"Yes. I told all those tutors of yours that. She doesn't have a mother, Edward. She needs a firm hand." She said casually and it made my blood boil and before I could control what I was doing, my mouth ran me over.

"Excuse me but I thought I heard you just say that you told all those tutors to discipline Carolina when necessary. Did I hear right?" I asked in outrage.

"That is what I said. Motherless children need a firm hand." She stated as if it was written in all holy books.

"You are certifiable." I said; so far gone in my rage that it manifested itself into unexplainable humor. "Carolina has five different tutors and you told them to discipline when necessary. What does that make her? Their personal punching bag?" I sneered out.

"You walked in here like you own the god-damn place and before you even inquire about the grandchild who was hurt because you decided to play mother, you go off on your son for being melodramatic. His daughter was hurt. She was slapped. She has bruises and cuts. The man has a right to be angry. He has a right to not want you here."

"Now listen here, you insolent little girl, this is high society life. You do not get to come in here and say anything like that. That child needs a firm hand. She is out of control." She said though she knew she had no argument.

"Firm hand? Firm hand?" I said, my voice rising with each repetition. "Forgive me then that my mere lower class mind can't grasp the concept of 'a firm hand.' That child is so hurt she does not know how to let anyone in. That child is so lonely that she sits by herself most of the day at school without talking to anyone. That child is so damaged that it is impossible to get her to say a word after she is picked up in the afternoon. That child is so broken that every night she tells her nine month old brother that she will never leave him. As young as she is she knows pain and heartache and loneliness and you come in here acting like a buffoon about melodramatics."

"You sicken me. Your granddaughter has an absentee mother and instead of loving her and nurturing her, you give permission to relative strangers to discipline her when necessary. How would you know she is out of control? She is a child. How could she be out of control and what does she do that makes her 'out of control'? Does she watch too many cartoons? Does she eat too much junk? Tell me what does a six year old do that makes her 'out of control'?"

"You are so fired. Get your stuff and get out of her, you little…?" she started to say again.

"She is not fired, Mother." Judge Cullen said in a broken voice. "I will not deny my children the chance to be loved because she has spoken the truth. Ms. Swan why haven't you said any of this to me?" He asked; his green eyes filled with pain.

"I shouldn't have to. I shouldn't have to tell you to spend a few moments a day with your daughter. I shouldn't have to tell you your son needs you. You have two beautiful children and they love you. They don't care how many bad guys you put away or how much you make. All they care about are those few moments that you spend with them. How much longer do you have until they start resenting you? Is this all you want your children to know? How can you expect your children to be happy if you make them unhappy?" I said softly; my anger burnt out. "This incident should have never happened. As a father you should have been there to put a stop to your mother's crazy ideas before this ever happened." I said as I walked out the room.

"Listen to what she said, Edward." The voice of Dr. Cullen followed me out. "A lot of what she has said was a little hard to hear but everything she said was right. This never should have happened. It should have never gone this far."

.

.

.

It was well after eleven at night. I had retreated to my room after my outburst and had now surfaced on the balcony adjacent to the living room. The coldness of the night was a welcomed treat as it caressed my overheated skin.

I had spent the last hours berating myself for my lack of control and at the same time, I tried to figure out why I had reacted that way. In my mind's eye, I saw the afternoon playing over and over in my head. I saw Carolina being slapped. I saw my heated outburst on who I dubbed the Queen of the New York high Society also known as Judge Cullen's mother. I saw my necessary but still biting words to Judge Cullen. I saw it all and what I saw left me reeling from the realizations left its wake.

"Enjoying the night. Ms Swan." I hear Judge Cullen say from behind me.

Hastily, I quickly tied my robe up, not wanting to give him a show.

"Judge Cullen, I want to apologize for this evening. I will understand if you want to fire me." I said as I lowered my head.

"I don't want an apology from you, Ms. Swan. I needed to hear that today. I lost myself after my wife left. Distanced myself from my children." He said as he walked out onto the balcony wearing a pair of shorts and a wife beater and holding out a glass of wine for me.

"Thank you." I murmured as I accepted the glass.

"What is going to happen to the tutor?" I asked; turning so that my back was rested against the balcony wall.

"She's in police custody. She will have a hearing tomorrow for bail." He said.

"Will she get bail?" I asked; looking up at him.

"No." He responded, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Perks of being a Judge?" I asked.

"Perks of knowing the judge. He hates abusers. She won't see the light of day for a while." He said as he moved over to the chairs.

"Is it too late, Ms. Swan?"

"It's never too late." I responded as he sprawled out on the lounger.

"You make it easier." He murmured.

"What?" I asked as I took a seat next to him.

"You make wanting to live again easier. It doesn't hurt so bad." He said as he took a sip of the rich decadence of the wine he had brought.

"It shouldn't have to be in the first place." I said to him as I curled my feet up next to me.

"You saw what my mother is like today. Never in all my years would I have had the courage to do what you did." He scoffed

"Well then we need to work on that." I said with a smile. "I was planning on taking the children to the zoo tomorrow. Come with us."

"I'm sorry but I won't be able too." He said.

"I wasn't asking you, Judge Cullen. You are going to the zoo with me and your children tomorrow like it or not."

"Edward." He said as he took one of my hands in his.

"What?" I stuttered out as electricity surged through our joint hands without abandon.

"My name is Edward." He said looking down at our hands in awe; letting me know that he felt what I felt too.

"Well then it's Bella not Ms. Swan." And with that silence fell. Neither one of us said or did anything to fill it. There never was a need. But as the night wore on and when neither he nor I attempted to pull away from the other, I wondered if, just maybe, my words had not only broken down the barrier to heal the relationship between Edward and his children but also forge a new one between him and myself; the possibility of which left me breathless.


	4. In Which We Have Fun

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Catalytic Reaction: A Live-In Nanny Story.**

**Chapter Three: In Which We Have Fun Times On The Balcony.**

**Isabella's POV.**

Dear Diary,

Angela was sick today. I missed her at school. Jessica was there but it wasn't the same as when Angela was there. She is my best friend. We share everything. Like how my daddy told me that boy have cooties and to stay away from them until I'm fifty. I don't want cooties so I'll listen. I always do.

From the diary of Isabella Swan: Age five.

"Go ahead bud. Wake up Bella." I heard a voice say. Only seconds later, I felt a very tiny pair of hands grab hold of my face before a very wet kiss was dropped onto my cheek.

Smiling, I wrapped my arms around the now wiggling body before opening my eyes only to see Edward standing at the end of my bed with Carolina on his hip.

"Good morning." I murmured as I sat up.

"Good morning to you to, sleeping beauty." Edward chirped before making his way to the other side on my bed where he sat with Carolina.

"How are you princess?" I cooed to Carolina who was yet to pull away from her father.

"I'm ok." She said softly; her voice muffled by her father's neck.

"She had some nightmares last night." Edward informed me as he stroked her hair. "She came into my room at about three."

"Oh you poor dear." I said as I reached out for her and gently rubbed her back. "The bruising isn't so bad. Is it hurting, sweetheart?" I noted.

"No." She murmured before burying her face back into Edward's neck.

"The fade cream my dad gave her works like a charm. I wanted to discuss getting rid of her other tutors. I don't want a repeat of that." He almost whispered as he kissed his daughter's head.

"We'll talk about it." I agreed as I turned Ethan around so that his back was pressed against my chest as he babbled on in his very own language.

"What time are we leaving?" Edward asked as he reclined fully onto my bed leaving Carolina sprawled out on his chest.

"About nine? Should be enough time to get ready and pack up their things." I said with a shrug.

"I miss this." Edward sighed softly as Carolina's eyes started to close. "Before Tanya left all of my free time was spent with her and the children but my mother got to her. She was such a good mother. She hated the idea of having a nanny but she gave in when my mother, sister and sister-in-law cornered her. Soon enough she was one of them; always too busy to be with the children or me."

"Do you still want her here?" I asked as Ethan took of across the bed to his father who happily accepted the gurgling baby into his arms.

"No. I know Ms. Anna did not tell you but you should know. I was in Washington when Tanya left. I was meeting with some legal giants about some legislation they wanted amended when Ms. Anna called me to tell me that she had gotten home and that the children were there by themselves. Tanya was no where to be found. It was in that moment that I truly accepted that I had lost Tanya, hence the divorce; even though she is trying to draw out the whole process." He shrugged as Ethan played with his father's fingers.

"For the children?" I asked.

"Not quite." He chuckled. "For the money. She wants a lot of it."

"Oh." I said my eyes wide with shock.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" Edward cooed softly as he took one of my free hands in his.

"I never grew up in money, Edward. I mean I never went without but money was never the focus of my life. I never desired to be rich. I was all about following in my dreams. I mean I went to Julliard for goodness sake. It's kinda hard to get a job though but it never bothered me. I knew that I'd survive but this Edward is so different for me. I don't understand it. I don't understand this life. You'll prolong a divorce for money but not your children. I don't get it. I would kill for the chance to have two beautiful children like this but in this world they're accessories. No child should live this life." I sighed as I played with his fingers; all the while refusing to meet his gaze.

"You are very right." He said his voice soft and calm. "And I thank whatever powers that be that you came into my life when you did. I forgot that. Do you know that I spent every weekend with my brother and brother-in-law since Tanya left? We would go somewhere and they would go off with their flavor of the week and I would lock myself in my hotel room and sulk and brood and wonder how I got to this point in my life. The love of money is the root of all evil. Remember that."

"Maybe we should cancel your zoo trip. She finally fell asleep." I murmured as Carolina lay comfortably on her father's chest; her thumb in her mouth. "Plus that still looks a bit painful." I winced.

"Well let's do something later. I am looking forward to spending time with my family." He sighed as he kissed her head.

"Call your dad and your god-parents. We could have a family get-together instead. I know they'll be concerned about Carolina and you could invite your siblings too."

"The siblings won't come. The kids however. It's been a while since I spent any time with them. I make the calls. What time?" He groaned out as he shifted Carolina off him and onto the bed.

"I don't know. You decide." I said as Ethan's bottom lip started to quiver. "Uh oh." I said as grabbed him up quickly before high tailing it out of the room. I was lucky enough to make it to the living room before he started to wail.

"I know." I cooed to him as I mixed him a quick bottle. "Just a little longer, sweetheart." I said as I tested the milk's temperature against my wrist. Thankfully, it was perfect. With a smile, I watched on as he latched onto the bottle grunting as he gobbled it down.

"You might want to slow down a little bit, little man." I heard Edward say softly with a little chuckle as stepped up behind me.

"He won't." I said with a laugh. "The trick is to make sure he burps…..a lot."

"My father said that he is free for the day and that he was planning to come visit Lina in a couple of hours. I told him that would be perfect. He said he'll call my god-parents and they'll pick up the others."

"Who are the others?" I asked as he took Ethan from my arms and placed him on his shoulders to burp him.

"My nieces and nephews as well as their nannies. My mother may make an appearance as well as her minions also known as my sister and sister-in-law." He said he gently patted Ethan's back who had apparently had no interest in burping.

"So how many people should we expect?" I asked as I moved into the kitchen. "And where is Ms. Anna?"

"I gave her the day off. She is pretty shaken by what happened yesterday." Edward said as he turned Ethan so his back was pressed against his chest. "And there will be five additional children and five adults excluding us. Would we need anything?" He asked as Ethan started to chew on Edward's finger.

"No, we should be fine. How many girls and how many boys?" I asked handing him a teething ring and a bid.

"Three girls and three boys but you won't need to be too worried about Jonathon. He's seven months now." Edward said as he sat on the counter as I moved around him, gathering ingredients as I went.

"I take it from the way you're pulling stuff out from all over the place that you have a plan?" Edward asked with a panicked expression.

"Yes and what's with the look?" I asked as I pulled out some chocolate covered raisins from the fridge.

"Is it really necessary for you to destroy the kitchen?" He asked as he pulled the bag of raisins away from me

"I am not destroying the kitchen and please share with me. I'm starved." I pouted causing him to laugh.

"This is no breakfast food." He said as if speaking to a child.

"Point being?" I rebutted as I grabbed at the bag.

"None for you." He answered snottily as he started stuffing his face.

"Fine." I grumbled making my way to the coffee machine. "Want some?" I offered shaking it in his direction.

"Please. Lina tossed and turned all night." He nodded his head.

"You know, I can call up some friends in the teaching world and see who is out there to help tutor her not like she needs much tutoring anyway." I said as I placed his coffee in front of him.

"What do you mean?" He asked as Ethan threw his teething ring onto the floor.

"I was supposed to tell you this last night but with everything that happened I forgot. I spoke with her Dean. She is performing exceptionally well academically. Her concerns are for her social skills. She has no friends, Edward. She sits by herself in class. I saw it with my own eyes and it just about killed me." I said as I fingered the rim of my own cup.

"Seriously?" He asked as he lowered his cup to the counter, his eyes filled with pain.

"Yeah." I responded, meeting his gaze.

"Ok." He breathed out sharply. "What are we going to do about this?"

"We?" I chocked out.

"Yes, we. Don't back out now, Bella. You're on a roll. Telling of my mother. Getting a tutor fired." He chuckled. "In one week you have done more for my children than I had done for them in a year."

"Well, um…" I cleared my throat. "The Dean suggested looking into play dates. She gave me her daughter's number. I was thinking about giving it a try."

"Okay. Make that call or better yet let me call so that I could make sure I would be able to go with you all." He nodded. "What are you making?"

"Um…..I was thinking about some grilling. Burgers and hotdogs for the kids and steaks and chicken for the adults. Sound good?" I responded as I pulled out some hamburger meat.

'Sounds great."

"We'll need buns though." I said as I started to chew on my bottom lip.

"No problem." He shrugged before wiping out his cell phone. "Hey dad, could you pick up some hotdog bread and buns, please?" He asked sweetly. "Thanks, dad."

"Taken care of." He said as he placed his phone onto the counter. "Hey bud, why we men don't go check on the grill?" he said as he flipped Ethan into the air causing him to giggle loudly and with that they left leaving me to tend to the kitchen.

.

.

.

I had just slid the coleslaw into the fridge when the doorbell rang. Dropping my apron onto the counter, I made my way to the door only to be beaten by a very excited Carolina. She had only woken back up about an hour ago and had been riding on a high since she found out every one was coming over.

"Pawpa. Papi. Nonna." She screamed as she launched herself at them.

"Hello, dear." The bell like voice of a woman greeted her in return. "Where's your papa?'

"Right here, God-mama." Edward said from behind me as he slid up to place a hand on my back and guided me forward.

"Oh Edward, is this Isabella?" A beautiful woman asked as soon as we made an appearance.

"Yup that's Bella. She's my friend." Carolina all but screamed.

"Inside voice, Lina." I chided as she pouted before throwing herself at me causing me to stumble back into Edward.

"Sorry, Bella." She giggled before blowing a raspberry at me and taking off.

"Come back here you little munchkin." I growled playfully as I took of after her, catching her around her waist before blowing a raspberry on her clothed stomach.

"Bella, stop." She laughed out.

"Nope. I like to tickle you." I cried out as I threw her onto the couch and tickled her without abandon until she needed to breathe.

"Meanie." She smiled as I got up.

"Small fry." I rebutted before we both began to laugh again.

"Um…. That was truly a breath of fresh air." The woman said with a smile on her face. "And please let me introduce myself. I am Elena and I am assuming you already met my husband Marcus." She said as she held out her hand.

"Yes, I did. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Volastro. Mr. Volastro." I nodded in greeting.

"Please dear. Just Marcus and Elena are fine. Come meet the rest of the family." She smiled as she wrapped an arm around me as Carolina skipped back onto the balcony where everything had been set up.

As we walked onto the balcony, the first thing I noticed was the laughter; pure, innocent and magical.

"So this is what we're accustomed to." Angela nudged me from behind.

"Hey girl." I said turning around to hug her, a hug she returned with much enthusiasm. "What's happening?"

"Nothing much. Just listen to my boss bitch about how Edward's slut for hirer told her mother-in-law off. Good job, by the way. Where's Ethan?" She smiled.

"Sleeping. His gums are killing him." I said as a little girl and boy ran over to her.

"Angie. I'm thirsty." The little boy said tugging on her shirt.

"Well let's get you something then." She stooped to pick up the little girl and pulled the little boy closer to her. "Bella, I would like you to meet Eli Joseph and Mariella Rose." She said introducing them to me.

"Hello, dears." I said softly as I moved Mariella's hair from her face. "You are so beautiful."

"I'm not beautiful. I'm a guy." Eli pouted.

"I am so sorry my very handsome guy." I said as I squatted down. "Drinks are in the cooler. Take whatever you want." I said as I pointed it out to him. With a fist pump, he ran his way over to the cooler and promptly pulled out a Sunny D.

"Hello Bella, right?" A beautiful Mexican woman asked as she walked up pulling three children behind her.

"Yeah. Hi." I said stretching out my hand for hers.

"Hi. I just came over to introduce myself and these guys. I'm Maria and this is, from the eldest to the youngest Mary Ann, Sophia Madeline and Christopher Matthew." She said as the children peeked out from behind her.

"Well hello." I said once again stooping.

"Are you the Bella that Carolina said is her best friend?" Mary Ann asked softly while keeping a tight hold of Maria's hand.

"I hope so." I responded as I dropped myself onto the floor with a huff. "You know I was waiting to meet you."

"Really?" She asked her eyes wide in shock.

"Yup. I heard you play the best game of hide and seek ever." I said. "I wanted to play but your Uncle Edward doesn't want to play with me." I said with a pout and pointed an accusing finger in Edward's direction.

"Uncle Eddie you didn't" Mary Ann gasped out with her hands on her hips. Edward, who was at the time at the grill with his father and god-father, looked up with a very clueless expression on his face.

"What did I do?" He asked as he took in the scene in front of him.

"How could you do that to Bella? It was only hide and seek." She yelled at him. I had to laugh as I saw him gulp.

"You're not my favorite uncle anymore." She puffed out before turning back to me. "I'll play with you, Bella." She smiled at me taking my hand in hers.

"Really." I squealed sounding very much like a child. "What? Is that before or after the treasure hunt and the water fight?" I asked.

"That's so much to do." Sophia murmured.

"Can I join?" Eli asked softly from where he sat next to Elena who was smiling very brightly.

"Of course." I smiled at him.

"Let's get you all changed." Angela said to the children before turning to Maria. "See why I told you to walk with clothes for them?" She said pointing in my direction.

"Yeah, I do." She smiled before helping to herd all the children into the penthouse to get changed.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked from where he stood above me.

"Oh sorry about getting you in trouble. I needed to make friends so I used you as my guinea pig."

"How did you figure that one out, Bella?" Carlisle asked, looking very comfortable in his jeans and jersey.

"Because of Angela actually."

"Me really?' Angela asked as she reentered with Eli and Marciella.

"Yeah. You had just moved to Forks and you were scared to death. I had tried talking to you but you just ignored me. After a week of trying I spoke to Esme and she told me to always find common ground and build on your friendships through those similarities. The next day I made up some bullpoopie of liking pink and we were friends every since." I smiled at her.

You hate pink." She laughed.

"I know." I sighed. "But the friendship was worth the three years that my room was in that very disgusting color."

"It wasn't so bad, Bella." She laughed.

"It looked like I painted my walls with Pepto-Bismol."

"I see. I wonder if I could use that with my patients." Carlisle mused.

"Aim for the fathers." I suggested.

"What?" He chuckled as he accepted a beer from Edward who was smiling at me.

"Hey I just used Edward and Carolina is going to be pissed." I laughed as I got of the floor. "Now if you all will excuse me, I need to wake a prince up from a nap."

.

.

.

Just as I bent down to pick up a whimpering Ethan from his crib, Edward flew into the nursery and shut the down forcefully, his eyes filled with panic.

"What is it?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"My brother and brother-in-law are here." He hissed, his back pressed firmly against the door.

"And that is a bad thing because?" I asked as I moved over to change Ethan's diaper.

"They are man whores. They have a knack for going after the nannies. Angela is my brother's tenth nanny in the last four years. He has two bastard children that he knows about. My brother-in-law is just as bad. Maria is their fourteenth nanny and he has three bastard children." He huffed out as he tugged at his hair.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." I said as I took hold of his hand. "It will be alright. Ms. Anna kinda warned me already. I'll tell Angela to take over the games and I'll stay with you and your dad. Would that do?"

"Angela already started the games. She took over as soon as they got here." He sighed as he reached around me and picked up Ethan. "Bella, if anything is to happen out there, tell me immediately please." He begged.

"Of course." I said. "Are you done with the grilling?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Yup." He answered as he followed me into the kitchen.

"Well then I should carry out some food then. Those kids are going to be hungry." I sighed as I reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of mineral water. After downing about one third of it, I was reaching back to place it in the fridge but Edward had different ideas. Before I could comprehend what he was doing, he pulled the bottle from my hand and quickly down the rest.

"Aww…..Jazzy look. They're sharing the same bottle. Gosh, they are so darn cutie." A male voice boomed around the kitchen causing Ethan to whimper in Edward's arms. Simultaneously, Edward and I reached out at the same time and began to sooth him with gentle pats and soft words.

"The name is Jasper, Emmett." Another voice said heatedly. "Edward." He called in greeting.

"Bella," Edward said as he placed his hand over mine on Ethan's back and meeting my gaze, "the bear like man is my brother, Emmett and the scarecrow looking one is my brother-in-law Jasper. Gentlemen this is Isabella."

"Hello." I whispered softly in greeting as I looked at the men for the first time, both of who were immaculately dressed in tailored suits, before redirecting my attention to Edward and Ethan. "He should eat now. I'll give him some of the mashed potato. Are the juice boxes cold already? The coldness should help his gums."

"They should be by now. Hey dad, could you come in here and help carry some stuff out?" Edward called out. "He dropped the buns of on the counter as you can see."

"So what are we chopped liver?" Emmett sniggered as he pulled on his suit jacket.

"No. You are unwanted pest." Edward said heatedly at his brother.

"What do you need help with, son?" Carlisle asked as he entered the room followed by Marcus.

"Bella has everything on the counter. Could you just bring them out?" He asked pointing to the trays I had laid out.

"Geez, Bella." Marcus said as he stared wide-eyed at the spread. "How on earth did you get all this cooking down? Are those crab cakes? Those are crab caked aren't they? You my dear," he said as he wrapped his left arm around me and pulled me to his side as we walked out the kitchen so that I would not have to interact with the two unwanted guest again, "are going to be responsible for me keeling over today." He smiled. "Now have a seat by Elena while I go help Carlisle prevent Edward from committing murder two times over."

"Oh dear. I am so sorry for this." Elena sighed. "Edward hates for them to be here. He always said that this was a place where his nieces and nephews could come and feel safe and protected. When Tanya was with him, he had them over just about every weekend. After she left, it all went to hell." She shook her head.

"Has things always been like this?" I asked.

"Edward is the only one who was turned out to be a bit decent. He is a head strong fella who has his morals set for him." She smiled.

"How?" I asked as the children ran out onto the balcony throwing water balloons at one another.

"I raised him." She said softly. "Marcus and I had just suffered from a miscarriage. Carlisle was very hesitant about letting us know that Elizabeth was pregnant but we found out soon enough. Seven months later, Edward came into this world and Elizabeth disappeared for five years. Carlisle was struggling to cope with everything. He had Emmett, his job and now he had Edward so Marcus and I stormed his house and demanded that we be able to help. He caved and the rest was history."

"She is the only mother I ever knew." Edward said from behind me. "Time for him to eat?" He asked as he offered me a plate of mashed potatoes.

"Yeah. Where are your….." I started to ask as he took a seat next to me.

"Inside with dad. I'll hold him. You feed him." He said as he positioned Ethan comfortably on his chest.

.

.

.

Never had I been thankful for Edward's help in feeding Ethan than I was that afternoon. His gums were killing him.

"Poor baby." I said as I swayed with him trying desperately to hush the constant whimpering as everyone else had their dinner.

"What did your mom do for your gums?" Angela asked as she sat eating with the rest of the people gathered there.

"I never asked her. Where is my cell phone?" I mused out loud.

"I'll call." Angela chuckled as she pulled out her phone before handing it over to me.

"Hello?" My mother's voice wafted up from the speaker.

"Momma?" I called out timidly. "I need some advice."

"Of course, sweetheart. What do you need?" My mother responded automatically.

"What did you do when I was teething?" I asked as I stroked Ethan's hair.

"Ethan's teething? The poor dear. I used to rub your gums with a touch of brandy." She giggled.

"You gave me alcohol?" I shrieked in outrage.

"I wasn't fixing you a drink Bella. I rubbed your gum with it. I wasn't throwing it down your throat." She huffed.

"Oh. I'll call you later momma. Let me try this and see how it will work." I said before hanging up.

.

.

.

It really worked.

It really worked.

It was my mantra. Edward just about had a seizure when he saw what I was doing but by the time Ethan had settled down and was once again giggling and happy, all was well in the world.

Emmett and Jasper had not stayed very long. The tension and anger that radiated off Edward any time he saw them had them running for the hills before dinner had ended. Thank the Lord. And Elena had stolen all the children for a sleepover at her house. But I think the two who were most excited were Carlisle and Marcus.

Edward and I had refused to let Ethan go and it was with a very heavy heart that I allowed Carolina to go. After everything had been packed away, I went back to check on Ethan only to see him wide away. Smiling, I picked him up and took him to my room. Laying him onto my bed, surrounded by pillows, I quickly got changed into my sleepwear before picking him up and placing him on my chest as I took him onto the balcony

"How about a lullaby?" I asked him as I hugged him and started to sing and sway with him.

**Third Person's POV.**

He heard her singing from his room. Her voice was magical, almost other worldly. As much as he wanted to join them and take them both into his arms, he held himself back. He sank to the floor instead and closed his eyes, listening to her voice and a nursery rhyme from his childhood loosing himself in the dream-like reality she had spun for him; where he was happy and his children where safe and loved and in that dream-world she was also his.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!_

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When there's nothing he shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!

In the dark blue sky so deep  
Through my curtains often peep  
For you never close your eyes  
Till the morning sun does rise  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are

Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are


	5. In Which Things Are Made Known

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Catalytic Reaction: A Live-In Nanny Story.**

**Chapter Four: In Which Things Are Made Known.**

Dear Diary,

I read a funny poem today. I will write it down so when I have my kids then I could teach them this funny poem.

**My Puppy Likes the Water**

_My puppy likes the water._

_My puppy likes to swim._

_I've never seen a puppy_

_who swims as much as him._

_He swims not on the surface,_

_but only underneath._

_And maybe I should warn you,_

_he has very scary teeth._

_Whenever people see him_

_they're frightened of his grin._

_Or maybe it's his lack of fur._

_Or maybe it's his fin._

_If you should buy a puppy,_

_just get the kind that barks._

_Don't be like me. I bought mine_

_at a store that just sells sharks._

_-Kenn Nesbitt_

_From the Diary of Isabella Swan: Age 8._

Elizabeth Cullen glared at her husband. He could feel the hate that radiated of off her just burning through him. He, however, chose to ignore her heated stare as he fixed his tie.

"I cannot believe that you are doing this. This woman, "she spat, "has made a mockery of this house."

"That woman," he said slowly as if indulging a five-year old who was on the verge of a massive tantrum, "is the reason why Carolina is not more scarred than she already is. She is the one who stepped in when your stupidity and need to control every aspect of your son's life manifested itself in the form of child abuse. If anyone has made a mockery of this house, it is you."

"Carlisle, be reasonable. It was only a little slap." Elizabeth scoffed turning her attention back to her vanity where she reached for her wedding ring, a diamond embellished piece that had gained her much envy over the years.

Before Elizabeth had time to reach her most prized possession, Carlisle's hand shot out and clamped down on his wife's.

"Only a little slap, Elizabeth." He growled. "Do I need to pay Dr Gonzales to have your eye sight corrected? Did you not see the handprint that marred your granddaughter's face? Elizabeth, are you really telling me that you don't care what happened to Carolina?"

"Of course I care. I just don't think you all should be making a big deal out of this." She said meeting Carlisle's gaze in the vanity mirror.

"Where have you gone, Liz? Where did I lose you? When did I lose you?" Carlisle said as he pulled away from Elizabeth, the pain he felt very evident on his face. "I didn't marry this woman. I don't know who this is. I can't love this." He collapsed onto the Cleopatra chair in their dressing room.

"What are you saying?" Elizabeth gasped, whirling around to look at Carlisle, tears already spilling from her eyes.

"I can't live a lie anymore Elizabeth. You are not the woman to whom I pledge myself to. I took an oath. For better or for worse that was the pledge, our pledge and I have stuck by it but I will not allow this to continue. I will not let you destroy my family even more than you already have."

"Carlisle please, you don't know what you are saying." Elizabeth rushed over to Carlisle, dropping to her knees in front of him.

"I know exactly what I am saying. I can't do this anymore. I'll be moving out and I'll call Jenks. I am sorry, Elizabeth." Carlisle said softly as he looked down at Elizabeth, caressing her face for the very last time and with a gentle kiss full of apologies, he stood up and worked out the room.

"Carlisle." Elizabeth murmured as if in a daze. "Carlisle." She called a bit more forcefully and soon enough she was screaming his name praying that he would come running back to her side and take her back into his arms.

She had no idea how much time had passed. All she knew was that she had lost the one thing that meant everything to her. She loved her children but the love she had for Carlisle was an all-consuming thing; a living –breathing thing that had become so very tangible to her that it left her with a sense of security and comfort but she had lost him. The one thing that had meant everything to her had walked out the door without as much as a backward glance.

And as she looked at her wedding ring that lay on the floor, surrounded by pieces of its shattered crystal holder, she realized that she had no one to blame but herself.

.

.

.

For the first time in a very long time, the office of Judge Edward Cullen was filled with laughter from both children and adults alike. It had been one week, three days since Carolina had been assaulted by her tutor and due to his many connections; the tutor's trial was beginning today. He was stunned when he learnt that the tutor had not taken a plea bargain but he refused to dwell on it.

Ms Anna had taken a leave of absence since her sister fell ill leaving Isabella to take charge to the home and take charge she did. His new addiction had become her cooking. He would spend hours thinking about what meal awaited him home and he was always home by six trying to decipher out the different components of what awaited him for dinner.

Carolina and Isabella had worked out a routine that left him astounded every day. Isabella was no longer just Carolina's nanny. She was also the woman who Carolina turned to for a maternal comfort. Ethan was no different from Carolina. He too sought out Isabella at every turn. It was only her he wanted when his gums were paining him. Edward had spent many, many nights with them both seated on the couch while Isabella paced the corridors, soothing the irritated baby.

Today was no different. His father and godparents had both taken time off from whatever they had to do and were now seated on the couch in his office, cuddling Carolina between them. Ethan was in a full blown state to pain from his gums and Isabella had tried just about everything. She was now lying flat on the floor with Ethan on her chest and that seemed to work as Ethan soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Thank you, Jonathon." The young judge responded as he stood and walked over to the young woman, who with a serene smile on her face, handed over the baby to his father, who without hesitation, took his son into his arms. After Ethan had nestled himself into the croak of his father's neck, the bailiff looked on great interest as the judge held his hand out to the young woman to help her out. As soon as she was on her feet, young Carolina run over to where the judge and the young woman stood before vaulting herself into the arms of the young woman who smiled laughed.

"I'm scared, Bella." Young Carolina murmured as she nervously fingered Isabella's hair.

"I promise you that you have nothing to be afraid of sweetheart." Isabella murmured as she placed a soft kiss on the young child's head.

"I'm here, princess." Judge Cullen cooed to his daughter before placing his free on Isabella's back. "I'm here for you both." He said; knowing that today would be hard for all of them.

.

.

.

The Cullen family entered the courtroom like royalty. Judge Edward Cullen quickly ushered his family into the front row, placing his daughter on his lap before forcing Isabella into the space next to him. His father, sat next to the young Ms Swan, allowing his hand to rest lightly on her in a very paternal gesture. Since the matter before the courts was a criminal matter and not a civil one, Marcus Volastro took a seat next to his godson while his wife followed and took a seat next to him.

"How long is this going to take?" Isabella asked Edward as Ethan continued to sleep comfortably in his father's arms quite undisturbed by the fact that his sister was squashing him.

"A while I guess." He shrugged. "They have a pretty solid case."

"I will have to testify." She stated but before anyone else could say anything else, a beautiful woman with ivory skin, piercing brown eyes and caramel hair burst into the courtroom.

"Isabella," she cried out as she saw her niece unharmed but shaken, "why did you not call me?"

"Aunt Esme." Isabella shrieked before making her way over to her aunt.

"Don't you dare, Isabella Marie! Why didn't you call us? Are you alright?" The very flustered woman all but cried as she pulled her niece into her arms.

"I'm fine, auntie." Isabella said softly, melting into her aunt's embrace. "How did you find out?"

"Your dad heard about from the police chief here." Esme said as she smooth down Isabella's hair. "We got here as soon as we could."

"We?" Isabella asked pulling back slightly.

"Bella!" Renee shrieked as she entered the courtroom followed by a flustered Charles Swan.

"You are all here?" Isabella murmured; her shock very evident.

"Off course, sweetheart." Charles said as he engulfed his daughter in his arms. Carlisle Cullen could not help the sharp pain that ripped through him as he looked at the purity and love that Charles Swan was able to shower his daughter with. After all, he could not remember the last time he had held his own daughter in his arms.

"You all didn't have to come." Isabella said still cradled against her father.

"Yes we did. How dare that thing! Hitting a child! I would like to meet that person!" Renee said passionately gaining support from Esme. "Is this her?" Renee cooed as she made her way over to Carolina who had watched the whole exchange with wide-eyes.

"Yes." Isabella responded with a smile as she made her way to Carolina. "Come meet my mama!"

"Carolina," Isabella murmured softly, "I would like you to meet my mama, Renee, my papa, Charlie and my aunt, Esme."

"Oh, you are such a little beauty." Renee cooed. "Hello darling one."

"Hello." She responded shyly; holding firmly onto Isabella.

"Oh such a darling." Esme cooed holding onto one of Carolina's hands before placing a soft kiss on her little fist.

"Ladies, maybe we should have a seat. They look like they are ready to start." Charlie said with a smile as he ushered his wife and sister into the bench behind the Cullens but not before he handed Carolina a lollipop with a sly wink causing the young child to laugh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they would be here." Isabella murmured to Edward as she retook her seat.

"You don't need to apologise Bella. I understand." Edward said softly. "You all are very close." The young judge noted.

"We are." Isabella smiled softly before turning her head to look at Edward. What she saw left her speechless.

His emerald eyes pierced through her reflecting an unimaginable passion. The desire Edward had for Isabella that lay concealed had now taken hold of him and he was no longer able to contain himself but he was saved before he could do anything foolish because at that very moment, the presiding judge entered.

After all the formalities where taken care of, the trial began. Names and dated where thrown out there. Witnesses were called. After Isabella had spoken, she left the courtroom accompanied by her mother and father after the defence attorney had drilled into her going so far as to trying to blame Isabella for what had happen. The judge quickly stepped in and put an end to the lawyer's line of questioning but the damage had been done.

Everyone present watched on with heart breaking expression as Isabella had to be helped out of the courtroom. Carlisle quietly followed and offered to take the Swan's back to Edward's penthouse.

.

.

.

It was a little after three when the judge made his decision and while that woman would be spending the nest seven years of her life in prison, Edward felt like he had very little to celebrate. Isabella was hurt, in tears from what his father had told him.

After the judgement had been given, everyone hurried home. Ethan was constantly crying. Carolina was silent but that all changed as they stepped into the apartment.

Before the door even closed, Isabella scooped Ethan into her arms, her tears soaking through the clothing of the now cooing baby. Carolina, who was clearly feeling left out, latched onto Isabella's legs.

Smiling softly, Edward made his way over to Isabella and gently pried Carolina off of her and then gently took Ethan out of her arms and passed him over to his father.

"Edward, what are you doing? I didn't mean to let her get hurt. He was right. I am sorry so very sorry." Isabella cried as Edward engulfed her in his arms.

"Oh, Isabella. What am I going to do with you? Where is my brave girl?" He said softly as he held her close while rocking them. "You did nothing wrong. This was not your fault. None of this was your fault." Edward comforted her.

"But she was hurt. Edward she got hurt." Isabella sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Hush now, Isabella. I cannot see you like this. It is killing me. You are not to blame for this." Edward said as he rested his chin on her head.

"Then why does it hurt?" She grasped onto his shirt.

"Because you love her. You love her so much." Edward whispered to her as she pulled back to look at him.

"I do love her. I won't survive if I lost her, or Ethan or…."Isabella trailed of; her eyes widening as she realized what she was about to say.

"Or?" Edward prompted.

"Or you." She stuttered out.

Inwardly, Charles Swan began to cry. His little girl was falling in love with a Cullen none the less. They seemed like nice people but fulfilling his fatherly duties were more important. He waited until he met Edward's eyes and the death glare he sent his way had Edward gulping and Carlisle and Marcus chuckling; a look at clearly said 'You hurt her. I kill you.'


	6. In Which The Mighty Fall

**Catalytic Reaction.**

**Chapter Five: In Which The Mighty Fall.**

_Dear Diary,_

_I fell in love today. The all-consuming, butterflies in your stomach, amazing warm, fuzzy feeling as taken hold and is not letting go._

_From the Diary of Isabella Swan:_

_Age: Present Day._

"All proceedings at the Supreme Court came to a screeching halt today after a gun was pulled on one of the judges. Reports coming to us right now was that forty three year old Paul Monton was facing sentencing in Judge Edward Cullen's court when the man obtained the gun of one of the police officers and shot at the judge after Judge Cullen sentenced the man to life in prison for the 1998 rape and murder of Mary Pollok after a unanimous verdict of guilty was given by the jury. Monton was able to fire of three shots in the judge's direction before he was shot with a Taser by the same officer whose gun he obtained. Judge Edward Cullen was then rushed out of the courtroom and an armed patrol was seen speeding out from the underground parking lot just minutes later. We followed the convoy to the multi-million dollar penthouse residence of the judge but were unable to get any information from anyone else. The Cullen Family that has always been referred to Chicago's Royalty has been very tight-lipped about the whole affair. The family's attorney, Marcus Volastro was seen entering the building with his wife and members of his legal team. No one appeared distraught or troubled in any form so we are left to assume that Judge Cullen was not injured in the incident." Stephan Miller reported to the news desk.

"Is there any signs of a statement being made later on by the family?" The head news anchor asked.

"Yes, an official statement is being worked on and will be given later by Judge Cullen's father, Dr Carlisle Cullen in about twenty minutes. We will be carrying it live as requested by many viewers so far. Back to you, Janice."

"Thank you, Stephan…." Janice's nasal voice was cut off as Isabella stabbed the remote's power button plunging the room into silence.

"Isabella." Elena called the younger woman, sympathy oozing from every word. "Edward wants to speak with you."

Without saying a single word, Isabella walked out of the living room past the many police officers and family members before enter Edward's room where he sat propped up against his pillows. Try as he might, Edward could do very little to hide his injury and Isabella focused on it immediately.

"How much damage did it do?" She asked her words void of any emotion.

" Some muscle damage but that's it. Nothing major." Carlisle responded as he wiped up the area he had used to attend to Edward. "He'll be out until it heals."

"Okay." Isabella said softly, turning to leave but before she could, Edward's voice stopped her.

"Bella," Edward called, "I'm okay."

"Don't." Isabella said her voice breaking. "If you value my sanity don't you dare say that you are okay. You were shot, with a gun, Edward. You were brought in here bleeding and unconscious. There are twenty police officers scattered throughout this apartment. Carolina was screaming. Ethan was crying. I feel like I am losing my mind."

"Isabella, come here." Edward demanded, his voice compelling the young woman to obey. "Sit." He ordered patting the spot next to him. By this time, Carlisle had already snuck out the room. "Carolina is giggling up a storm right now. Ethan was crying because his teeth are bursting through his gum. The police are here until dad gives the statement which should be happening in minutes. You need to calm down." He said as he gently pulled her into his side.

Sighing, she cuddled into him. This was not a new to them. Over the three weeks that followed the courtroom incident, things had spun on their axis. Edward had fallen into his fatherly role flawlessly. Isabella was no longer the nanny but the woman who held the family together. Sure she still got paid but it was something she did not want. She had fallen in love with these children and gave of herself and love freely but more so she had fallen in love with Edward.

However, she was not the only one who had developed such feeling. Edward felt his heart tighten every time she smiled or laughed. He felt his breath leave him when she cried or was angered. He loved her. His children loved her and more than anything else, he wanted her to be his but though, they both knew of their feelings for each other, neither acted on it. They were both waiting until Edward's divorce occurred.

"This is a mess, Edward." Isabella sighed.

"I know." He responded placing his chin on top her head as she ran her fingers on his chest.

"This has shaken Carolina. She understands what happened. She doesn't feel safe." She murmured.

"I know." Edward responded yet again.

"Her school called. Parents are wondering if their kids are safe."

"Seriously." Edward was shocked. "Who would have thought they care about their kids?"

"Carolina said all the mothers picked their kids up today. They were all dressed to the nine's making sure they waved to the press there."

"How sweet of them." Edward said before he winced; an action caught by Isabella.

"I guess I'll have to take care of all three of you now that Ms Anna handed in her resignation." She said reaching for his pain medication.

"Let's go away. Me, you and the kids." Edward suggested after he swallowed his pill.

"Are you insane?" Isabella gapped at him like he had grown an extra head.

"Nope. Carolina is way ahead of her work now that you tutor her and she could do with some time away from school." Edward said passing his fingers through his already messed up hair.

"Edward, it's the middle of the school term." Isabella reasoned as she helped him fix himself yet again though these excuses were to keep a bit of distance between her, Edward and what would no doubt happen if they went on a vacation together.

"Two weeks. I'll be out for two weeks. Let me spend this time with my children and with you." Edward practically begged.

"No, Efdward." Isabella sighed giving her answer just as Carolina burst into the room.

"Daddy!" She shrieked vaulting herself at her father. Thankfully Isabella caught her mid-leap.

"What is it?" Both Isabella and Edward asked at the same time, noting the tear tracks on the child's face.

"Aunty Alice and Aunty Rosalie are here with Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett and they are yelling at each other."

"Oh God! Are they serious?" Edward groaned as he lifted himself out of bed. "Are your cousins with them?" He asked his daughter gently as Isabella placed her in his bed and put on the television for her.

"No, Daddy." She answered sweetly as she buried down into her father's bed to the point where the top of her head was the only thing that showed.

Silently, Isabella came to his side knowing that there was very little she could do to get him to go back in bed. Slowly with her aid, Edward made his way down to the living room where the screaming match was in full swing.

"So, what you think that your presence is required?" Elena was heard asking someone before the couple reached.

"We are here to show a united front, Elena." A female with a tinkling voice rebutted rather harshly.

"United front my foot. You both are here to see if Edward was still alive. Newsflash, none of you are on his will."

"Oh please Elena, why would we want Edward dead?" A melodious female voice responded. "You know we do have money of our own."

"Rosalie, don't lie! You threw yourself at Edward for months in an effort to get his attention. You still throw yourself at him. He's the rich one. Even Carlisle has nothing on him. He's the one with the billion dollar account." Elena spat.

"Don't speak to my wife and sister like that, Elena." Emmett's voice rang out.

"Oh please! Father any other children lately that Rosalie does not know of?"

"Alright enough." Edward demanded weakly. "Just stop all of you. This will not be happening today and it will not be happening in this house."

"Edward." Carlisle said as he shot out from his seat and guided Edward to another seat. "You are supposed to stay in bed. You are weak. You lost blood."

"Not much." Edward laughed softly as his father reprimanded him.

"But still." Carlisle said as he made sure his son was comfortable before he retook his own seat.

"Good to see you are still alive." A blond haired woman said while blinking her eyelashes at Edward. All Isabella saw was her breast: big, outstanding and fake. It was just like that orange tan on her skin and the hair on her head.

"Rosalie." Edward acknowledged finally confirming that it was his sister-in-law.

"Alice." He said turning to his sister, whose cold blue eyes had been fixed on Isabella since both he and Edward walked into the room.

"So you are the nanny who insulted my mother. You should have been thrown out on the street like the piece of trash that you are. I don't know why Edward is keeping you around." The black haired pixie spat at Isabella who simply raised an eyebrow in the woman's direction.

"If I am such a piece of trash, why does your husband keep staring at me?" Isabella rebutted as all eyes snapped over to where Jasper stood and who still did not look away from her.

"Jasper." Edward growled in warning.

"What, Edward? The little kitten can handle herself." Jasper smirked. "You don't need to fight her battles though if you want to fight with me, please do. I have always wanted to put you in your place, golden boy."

"I will never fight with you, Jasper. It would do me no good to go against my character and beat a man when he is down." Edward said coldly without a single ounce of weakness.

"You are taking in riddles as usual, Edward." Emmett spat. "Fuck, I hate you." He said bluntly. "Perfect Edward. The perfect son. The perfect job. The perfect life."

"Do not blame me for your missteps Emmett. You see the reason I always win is because you and Jasper always hand me the trump card. You show me your hands before though I can never understand why you are both of the perception that there is some competition between us."

"Edward what is going on?" Carlisle asked looking at his children and their spouses suspiciously as Marcus and Elena gave their full attention over to the siblings.

"This is a publicity stunt." Edward said bluntly. "Off course they didn't plan for me to be shot but they are here with one purpose and that is for the world to see that I still care for them that the family stands undivided."

"And why is that?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

"To gain public favour."

"I get that but why?"

"Because father, they are all broke."

"What?" Carlisle asked shocked. "That can't be. They had large trust funds. Jasper has the company. Emmett is a doctor." Carlisle stuttered.

"Emmett's license to practice has been revoked after he showed up drunk to work and Jasper's company was bought out from right under him."

"What the hell!" Carlisle roared. "Are you serious, Edward? Is that the truth? How do you know this?"

"I was the one who bought Jasper's company and I was told about Emmett's license being revoked by Katherine."

"How the hell did all this happen?" Carlisle dropped heavily into a couch. "Did anyone of you think about what would happen now? Forget the press and the family name. What will happen to your children? How will they eat? Who would clothe them? Will they be able to go to school? Where will they sleep?"

"Do not fear, dad. Emmett and Jasper are going to continue to work at Jasper's company, well it's mine now. Anyway, that should keep the families together. Though there will be no more shopping sprees, teas and galas in their future."

"Where did this hostility come from, Edward?" Alice asked coldly though her eyes were on the ground.

"Why don't you ask Tanya?" Edward spat back.

"What?" Carlisle gasped as he whirled around to look at his daughter who now looked very ashamed.

"Mary Alice and Rosalie here have been using Tanya as a way to get money out of me. They have been informing her about all the happenings of my life and that of the children and in exchange she had to give each of them twenty million dollars, hence the reason she was asking for fifty million as the divorce settlement. I found out three days ago."

Alice and Rosalie eyes widened comically as their secret was revealed to all. Even their husbands were shocked.

"How?" Alice stuttered confirming what Edward had said.

"I found out three days ago when Tanya signed the divorce papers as well as signed away her parental rights to our children."

"She didn't tell us anything." Rosalie gapped like a fish.

"I know." Edward said softly as he turned back to Isabella, who held a delicate hand over her mouth, shocked at what had happened in the last couple of minutes and while many things had been revealed, there was only one thing that stood out to her. Edward had signed the divorce papers. Edward was not married to Tanya any more.

"So what do you say to that vacation again?" Edward asked her softly and all she could do was nod because she realized that there was a chance that Edward could be hers.


End file.
